See-Through
by Elis1412
Summary: Harry leaves the Dursleys at a young age and is instead raised by ghosts! Will Harry be able to adapt to their strange ways or will he fall under the bus in the process? Deadpan!Harry Manipulative!Dumbledore AU.
1. Prologue

**I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.**

* * *

**"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR DISOBEDIENCE BOY!"**

Harry sobbed, as tears dripped from his emerald eyes. "I'm sowwy Uncle Vernon."

**"WELL SORRY ISN'T GONNA FIX THIS DAMN VASE!"**

Petunia Dursley watched from the side and shivered. 'What do I do?!' she thought frantically trying to figure a way to protect the poor boy from her husband's wrath.

"Vernon how about we... How about we get rid of the brat?" she stuttered nervously as her husband raised his fist at the child.

The man and stopped stroking his mustache as he considered his wife's suggestion. "Yes..." he said slowly. "Yes wonderful idea Petunia! Get the brat out of our hair."

The woman nodded quickly and grabbed the boy's arm. "I'll um... drop him off and you stay here." she said and dragged the boy off.

* * *

"Auntie 'Tunia whewe awe we?"

Mrs. Dursley looked down into her sister's eyes.

"Somewhere where you'll be safe Harry."

Harry nodded though not understanding.

They stopped in front of a large mansion and stared.

"What do you see Harry?"

Harry looked up at her questioningly, but answered. "I see a weally weally big house ma'am ."

Dursley smiled and sighed in relief.

She kneeled down in front of her nephew and looked into his emerald eyes. "Now Harry I need you to go up to the door and knock on their door, tell them your Harry Potter and ask for Charles Gray. Okay?"

"Okay, but when am I gonna see you again Auntie?"

"I'm sorry Harry." sighed Dursley as she placed a kiss on the boy's forehead, but not answering his question. "Off you trot Harry."

The boy turned and disappeared. "I'm so, sorry Lily." whispered Petunia as she crumpled to the ground, her body wracked with sobs.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

**I DON'T DO ANGST STOP JUDGING ME WITH YOUR EYES. Anyway I may not update this story in a little, but I promise I wont abandon it.**

**Anyway, please review!**


	2. Tea in the Evening

**I do not own Harry Potter, Black Butler, A Midsummer's Night Dream or any of their characters.**

* * *

Harry sighed as he knocked on the door for the 40th time, and was yet again left without an answer. Just then a drop fell on his shoulder and he looked to the sky to see the stormy clouds that loomed above. He closed his eyes as the downpour fell on his face.

Sighing again he leaned against the door, but fell to the floor as the door was jerked open.

"Ow." he mumbled grabbing the top of his head.

"He he he! Look at the little kiddie that has come to play with Puck!"

Harry looked up to see a mischievous looking boy, with a crown on his head floating above him. Looking rather unfazed for someone who had just seen a magical being Harry asked, "If you awe Puck whewe is King Oberon?"

The boy grinned and flew circles around his head. "You know of my king?!" Harry nodded.

"Well, my king is no more, but I do have and Earl!" He turned before screaming. "YO MR. TEA!"

"I told you stop calling me that!" said a voice from above. And Harry looked up just in time to see a silvery slightly transparent man float down from the ceiling above. A sword was attached to his hip.

Tilting his head to the side Harry again ignored the strangeness of the situation. "Excuse me siw, but awe you Chawles Gway?"

"No, I am Charles Gray, there is no W within any part of my name. Now what do you ask of me boy?"

"Auntie 'Tunia told me to tell you I'm Hawwy Pottew." Puck giggled. "Can't even pronounce your name!"

Suddenly Gray appeared in front of Harry's face as he stared into his eyes.

"It couldn't be." he said quietly.

"Couldn't be what siw?"

"What is your mother's name boy?"

Harry frowned. "Lily Potter was hew name siw."

"Puck."

"Yes, oh king of hot beverages?"

"I am Earl Gray address me as such." sighed the ghost.

"Yes Earl Gray?"

"Have the house elves prepare a room for our guest he may be staying here for awhile."

"Yessir!" said the poltergeist with a mock bow.

Puck grabbed the boy's hand before dragging him up the stairs, but stopped as the child winced.

"What's up kiddo?" asked Puck as he leaned forward.

"Nothing." replied the child sounding hollow, he pulled his sleeve so it covered his arm.

Puck frowned, but didn't push the subject. The two walked (well one was actually floating) down the hallway in silence. "So where do you come from kid?"

"Auntie 'Tunia says Godwic's Hollow, but Uncle Vewnon says a fweak-show... so I'm not sure."

Puck stopped and stared at the boy who looked extremely indifferent for what was just said.

"Why would you be from a freak show?"

A small smile graced the boys lips as thunder clapped outside. "Because, I'm a freak."

* * *

**Gyehh. Why are my chapters so short and bad? Well anyway you'll get to know my OCs and then it's straight to Hogwarts.**

**By the way I wonder if you guys got my two references (I hope to god you got at least one.)**

**Please review! **


	3. Double Charles

**I do not own Harry Potter, Black Butler or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"Mr. Potter."

"Yes siw Eawl Gway?"

"Why are you here?"

"Excuse me siw?" said Harry looking up from the dishes he was washing. The two were currently in the kitchens and the houselves bustled by, happy that they finally have a house guest that could eat food.

"...To do my chowes siw."

"That's not what I... Why are you in my house?"

"I'm sowwy, I'll leave wight away siw." said Harry as he stepped down from the stool he had stood on.

"No!" said the ghost worriedly.

"What I mean is why did you come here in the first place?"

The little boy looked up and stared into the man's silver eyes. "My Autie took me here."

"Petunia?"

"How do you know my Auntie's name siw?"

The ghost smiled. "Your mother told me about her."

"Oh."

"Come here." said Gray as he led the boy out the room.

They stopped in what looked like the parlor. It was full of paintings and a few photographs. Looking throughout the room Harry realized all of the photographs contained the same redheaded girl.

"Who is this woman siw?"

The Earl looked worriedly in the small child's direction. "You do not recognize her Harry?"

"Should I siw?"

"W- well I would assume... she is your mother."

"Oh." Harry sighed quietly, sounding a bit disinterested.

"Do you not want a closer look?" asked Gray.

"Why would I siw?"

Looking confused the ghost moved closer the worry he felt was evident on the his face.

"She is your mother child."

"Not anymowe."

"What do you mean? Of course she is still your mother."

"She is dead siw. I will never see hew again." said the child in monotone.

"But wouldn't you want to remember her?"

"Siw, why would I want to remembew something so painful?"

Eyes widening the ghost flinched before nodding. "I understand your concerns."

Looking around the room again, Harry stared at a painting of a stern, but kind looking man above mantle. He was situated next to a smiling and rather alive looking Charles Gray. It seemed the mystery man was rather important for all of the paintings in the parlor displayed him.

"Siw?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" said Gray as he snapped out of some rather deep thoughts.

"Who is that?"

Smiling Gray's eyes rested on the picture. Slowly his smile faded into something more of a grimace.

"That is Charles Phipps..."

"You have the same fiwst name?"

"Yes, at the time we also worked together... but that changed."

"He died."

"Yes, he did." said the ghost quietly.

"And you nevew confessed to him."

Realizing what the boy had said Gray turned from the picture, only to see the boy had left.

"No." he said to the empty room.

"No, I never did."

* * *

**Sorry for the yaoi... oh wait no I'm not. I'm not much for the whole romance thing so you don't need to worry.**

**And no Harry probably will not be paired up with a boy.**

**By the way have you guys ever read about the double Charles? No... Just me? Surprise, surprise.**

**Please review!**


	4. Eight Years Later

**I do not own Harry Potter, Black Butler, A Midsummer's Night Dream, or any of their characters.**

* * *

"Good morning Harry."

The boy nodded in the ghost's direction before turning to make his way down to the kitchen. Earl Gray sighed. It had been almost eight years since he had taken in the boy and he still hadn't seen him smile properly.

He and Puck had tried everything, from practical jokes to grounding him if he didn't, but nothing broke through the childs icy demeanor.

_"He gets it from you." said Puck one morning as they watched the boy read._

_"Get what?"_

_"His...depressingness."_

_Gray scowled. "My ward is not depressing, I thought you enjoyed his company."_

_"Oh I do!" he grinned._

_The poltergeist paused before speaking again. "Y'know he smiled once before actually." he sounded surprisingly subdued. _

_"What?! Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Well I wouldn't call it a smile... he wasn't really happy at the time."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He called himself a freak."_

The two soon realized it was simply his expression. In fact the child did occasionally quirk his lips upwards. But even so, Gray still wished the child could _look_ more happy, even if he wasn't depressed.

The man snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a tap on the window behind him. Outside there was a brown owl sitting on the window sill.

"Puck!" called the man knowing he couldn't open the window.

"Yes oh Earl of fifty shades?" **(I'm sorry I had to.)**

Ignoring the comment he said. "Read this letter please."

Puck grabbed the letter and the owl flew off.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**  
**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**  
**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**  
**Dear Mr. Potter,**  
**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**  
**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**  
**Yours sincerely,**  
**Minerva McGonagall,**  
**Deputy Headmistress**

"Aww looks like the kid finally got his letter!" smiled the poltergeist.

"Yes it does... "

The two paused, smiling at the happy event.

"OH SHIT!" yelled Gray slapping his hand to his forehead.

"What?"

The ghost turned and ran (floated quickly?) towards the library.

"We forgot his birthday!"

* * *

Harry flinched in surprise as the Earl appeared before him, worry and guilt? etched on his ghostly face.

"Happy eleventh birthday Harry!" chorused Puck and Gray.

"...Oh yeah, that's today isn't it?" said the boy in monotone.

"Yes." sighed the ghost at Harry's anti-climatic response.

"Well now that that's outta the way..." Puck said turning to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Earl Gray floated in front of the poltergeist (not that it really made a difference). "We have to celebrate his birthday properly." he said crossing his transparent arms.

Harry turned back to his book snuggling comfortably back into his seat. "That won't be necessary." The two other figures turned from their bickering and stared sadly at the boy

"It's fine." said Puck, sounding guilty. "I was just joking, lets have fun Harry."

The boy stared up at the sad looking being, his eyebrows turned upwards as if Puck was missing something obvious.  
"I have to go to Diagon Alley, I don't have time to celebrate." He snapped close the book a placed in on the nearest table as he stood.

"Excuse me, I need to get dressed."

Earl Gray sighed sadly before calling "Blinky." and an elf appeared before him.

"What can Blinky be getting for master?"

"I need a Solidity charm, and a Polyjuice potion for Puck. Use the hair of an adult male muggle please."

"Yes sir." bowed the elf before leaving with a pop.

"Puck."

"Huh?"

Gray rolled his eyes at the rude response, but continued. "Send a letter back to the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, telling her that Harry will be attending."

"Okie Dokie!"

Just then the Earl turned at the creak of the steps behind him and Harry walked down the steps adoring a blue cloak and his ever-bored expression. "Are you coming with me?" The ghost smiled and nodded. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I could've gone on my own."

Earl Gray frowned and floated closer to his ward. "So I can miss out on your first school trip to Diagon Alley? Nope, you're stuck with me."

The boy nodded, his expressionless face seemed to relax and Gray knew then he had said the right thing.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to update (and that the chapters are so short... and bad.) I'm trying to work out a time line so i can order my events, but it's taking awhile.**

**Well do you like how I portray Harry? Who should be his friends? Should he have a love interest? If so who?**

**Please Review!**


	5. Snicker-snack!

**I do not own Harry Potter, Black Butler, A Midsummer's Night Dream or any of their characters.**

* * *

"Earl Gray!" said a Goblin in surprise as a supposedly dead man walked into the bank.

"Hello Griphook. I've brought my ward here today, he'd like to make a transaction."

"Of course sir." bowed the creature. "And if I may ask-"

"Solidity charm. Harry hand him the key please." said Grey to the child who had been hiding behind his back. The boy reached out a small hand and placed the silvery key in the Goblin's.

Grey looked at his ward in worry. "Are you alright?" he whispered.

"I'm just feeling a bit nervous."

The ghost smiled. "I see."

Following Griphook the two filed into a small cart on, what looked like rollercoaster tracks.

"Sir, why couldn't Puck come in?" asked Harry as the cart started.

Gray frowned at the mention of the poltergeist. "He wouldn't do well with all the people, he may get the compulsion to... mess with things."

Harry nodded in understanding.

The cart skidded to a halt in front of the Gray vault. "I must say Mr. Gray." started the Goblin. "The vaults have been left untouched in almost 300 years. And with the stocks you invested in, well the Gray money is definitely plentiful especially Kong Rong."

Gray nodded, a small smirk adoring his face.

The Goblin pulled open the metal door and revealed piles of gold that reached the ceiling and precious articles strewn throughout the room. Harry crouched down and began to fill his small bag with gold.

"My it _has_ increased." said Gray in mild shock.

Looking around the room Gray stopped in front of a Silver sword with a large clear stone in the hilt.

"Harry come here." said the ghost curiously.

Said boy walked over a stared at the sword. "Is that the Vorpal Sword?"

Gray smiled and wished he could give the boy a pat on the head, alas the Solidity Charm was only an illusion.

"Yes it is, why don't you pick it up?"

Gripping the hilt of the blade Harry lifted the surprisingly light sword. the stone in the hilt change to a strangely pretty grayish color.

"My it's almost the same color as mine but... darker." said Gray, tilting his head in curiosity. "Take the cord and place it around your neck.  
Harry nodded and placed the cord tied to the bottom of the sword around his neck, immediately the sword shrunk to the size of a quarter and became a strange looking necklace.

"This belonged to me," started the ghost. "And it got me out of some rather undesirable situations. There are also a few enchantments on it, that will protect you. So please keep this with you at all times."

Harry nodded and the two exited the vault and filed back into the cart and riding to the entrance.

* * *

Puck grinned as he saw his two companions exit the bank. Under a polyjuice potion he looked like a black-haired businessman complete with glasses a dress-robes. Overall it definitely didn't suit his childish personality.

"Hey Harry!" he smiled grabbing the hand of said boy and crouching to his level. "What's this?" He fingered the necklace and stared and Harry in confusion.

"The Vorpal Sword."

Puck grinned and sniggered "Yeah right, like the one that defeated the Jabberwocky?"

"That is exactly what it is." said Grey from his ward.

Puck paused and looked back at the charm. "Woah."

"Indeed." smirked the Earl in amusement.

* * *

"Mum I wanna go to the Quidditch store!"

"No the joke shop!"

"Mummy can't I go to Hogwarts?"

"I need to go to the loo!"

"QUIDDITCH STORE!"

Percy sighed from the back of the group of Weasleys. He wanted to go to the bookstore, but the likeness in that happening with going by himself seemed to be pretty low. So he decided to do just that.

"Mum." he said tapping his mother on the shoulder. Mrs. Weasley turned, a tired look plastered to her face.

"I'm going to the bookstore."

"Alright dear, just be careful."

Percy nodded before turning and walking back down the Alley. "What?! How come he gets to go by himself?!" resonating behind him.

* * *

Harry was currently sitting in Flourish and Blotts, engrossed in book. Gray and Puck had decided that they would meet at Ollivanders while Puck and Grey picked up his school supplies (well Puck would be doing the actual picking up).

Harry had already bought all of his books and decided he had the time to look at other selections and found himself a rather interesting book on Necromancy. Being so interested in his book, he naturally didn't notice the red-headed figure staring down at him.

"Aren't you a bit young to be reading that?" said a rather pompous voice.

"No." Harry replied, not looking up from his book.

Looking curiously at the boy Percy plopped down into the seat next to him grabbing a random book from the child's stack.

"A Life Relived?" read Percy. "Are these all on Necromancy?"

Finally looking up from his book Harry nodded.

"Why would you want to read about that?"

Harry shrugged before turning back to his book.

Percy sighed and decided that was the most he was going to get out of the kid. Looking down at the book in his hands. 'Might as well.' he thought and began reading.

Flipping the last page of his book, Harry looked down at his watch realizing it had been two hours. He stood, picked up his school books and the boy next to him shifted glancing up at him. Harry waved at him and exited the shop.

'Ollivanders... where was that again.' he sighed and walked back into the shop.

Standing in front of the redhead he blushed. "Do you think you could walk me to Ollivanders?"

He smiled eagerly and nodded. "Sure!"

Grabbing the child's hand Percy pulled him out of the shop and started down the street.

"So is one of your siblings getting their wand?" asked Percy happily.

Shaking his head Harry said. "No, I don't have any siblings."

"Then who getting a wand?"

Looking slightly annoyed Harry looked up at Percy, the height difference ridiculous. "I am."

"...Eh?"

"Next month I start my first year at Hogwarts."

"But you're so sm-"

"There you are!" called a voice from farther up the Alley.

Just then Earl Grey and Puck were striding over. "We just went to the bookstore to find you, but you weren't there... Who is this?"

Harry shrugged before waving at the boy and the three walked off, leaving a very confused Percy standing in the middle of the street.

"Well that was strange."

* * *

**The only thing that was strange was how bad that chapter was... Whatever, Harry's friends will be Percy, Neville and Luna. I'll decide a love interest later...**

**I'm sorry I have a Percy fetish.**

**Do you like my choice in friends, because I can still change it, well except Percy.**

**Please tell me you opinions in the review!**


	6. Answers

**Hello everyone I'm Elis1412 and I thought I should answer some of your questions! Sorry this wont be a real chapter.**

**In an earlier chapter I asked if everyone liked how Harry was portrayed. I realized this was a mistake as I haven't delved far enough into the story to properly show his personality to someone besides myself. Therefore I decided I would tell you his personality and hope that you tell me if I'm straying from my original plans if so happens later on in the story.**

**Personality:**

**Harry lived in an abusive environment for quite awhile, but not long enough for him to develop a sadistic personality. Even so he is still slightly twisted and maybe unfeeling and inexpressive. When he began to live with Earl Grey he did not get much contact with people his age, and his parental figure couldn't quite give him proper affection being unable to touch him. So he may come across as a sociopath though he really just doesn't know** **_how_**** to interact with other children. I imagine him as someone who would be very loyal to his friends, but have very few. He may even be a bit more comfortable with ghosts with humans because they are more familiar to his home life.**

**Friends:**

**With his rather reclusive personality I thought it would be good to have friends similar to him. I chose Percy first because he isn't very popular. In the original Harry Potter you don't hear anything of Percy's friends and when Percy tried to express himself he always came across as ridiculously awkward even with his family. I wanted someone who would be able to guide Harry through Hogwarts and understand the special problems Harry would have. Secondly I chose Neville another slight misfit. He seemed like a rather lonely fellow, but still had notable qualities. I had the impression the Neville would have a gentle touch, while Harry was more rough (though much more graceful than Neville). I felt that they would be polar opposites, but very understanding of each other. Lastly Luna was a hard choice between her and Hermione, but I felt Hermione's slightly bossy nature would get on Harry's nerves. I still planed for her to be sorted in her second year and for Harry to be something of a mentor to her. I also liked the idea of Harry having a close friend from a house besides Gryffindor. **

**Powers:**

**I don't know why everyone expects him to have godly abilities (if you want something like that you may like my other story), but he wont. I do agree Harry will have an affinity with ghosts. I will give him above average grades in most classes (besides Herbology). He wont be a genius, but not an idiot either. I may make him an animagus if I can decide on a suitable form (suggestions are welcome.) If he were have an amazing achievement it may be to make ghosts solid or to allow them to move on the the realm of the dead. **

**Side:**

**Depending on if I decide to make Dumbledore manipulative I will most likely make Harry neutral, to suit his 'grey' personality. Most of the time what side someone is on is determined by his preference in magic, but Harry believes (and I do as well) that magic is only considered dark if used for dark purposes, so he will probably use both types of magic.**

**Well there you have it! If you have any suggestions you welcome to tell me, I try to read and reply to all the sincere comments I receive. Again I'm sorry if you were expecting another chapter! **

**He he it's sorta sad that an informational page was longer than most of my chapters...**

**Please Review!**


	7. It's Mr Gray

**I do not own Harry Potter, Black Butler, A Midsummer's Night Dream, nor any of their respective characters.**

* * *

"Are you excited Harry?" smiled Gray looking down at his tiny ward. He really was _tiny_, 4"6 in fact at 11 years old, but the ghost supposed living in a cupboard for three years could do that.

"Why would I be excited?" asked the child in his usual monotone.

Gray and Puck sighed in unison as they entered the shop. "Nevermind."

He settled in the corner next to the poltergeist watching his child as he inspected the shop.

"There is a lot of strange magic in here." murmured Harry, his skin prickling. He lifted a small hand into the air in front of him, as if attempting to feel something.

"I was wondering when I would see you, Mr. Potter." and old man emerged from behind the dusty shelves smiling as his silver eyes inspected the child before him.

The Earl frowned and Puck snickered next to him. "It's Mr. Gray." corrected the ghost.  
Harry nodded the edge of his lips quirking slightly at the privilege of being addressed by the Gray family name.

"Ah excuse me, Mr. Gray." smiled the shop owner as he ushered the child to the center of the room.

"Here for your wand, yes?"

"As if we'd come here for anything else." muttered Gray moodily, still annoyed at the old man's mistake.

Ollivander chuckled and pulled out a magical tape measure, leaving it to measure Harry as he puttered through the rows of shelves glancing as suitable wands. "Ah" he exclaimed and plucked a box from the shelf, passing it to Harry as the magical yellow tape crumpled to the floor.  
"11 inches, Cherrywood and Dragon Heartstring."

Harry studied the wand between his fingers gingerly, before giving it a small wave, Ollivander snatching it out of the boy's hands as he mumbled to himself."No, not at all."

Shoving yet another wand into the childs hand ("12 inches, Oak and Unicorn tail.") It was snatched away as quickly as the last one when waved.

It continued that way for at least 30 minutes, until finally the elderly man grasped yet another slight box and held it up to view. "I wonder...?" he whispered mysteriously, absently stepping over the rather large pile of rejected wands and making his way over to his customer.

"11 inches, Holly and Phoenix feather."

But when placed in the child's hand, the wand spinned rapidly (as if performing the 'point me' spell) and pointed in the direction of the one of the few wand boxes left of the shelves.  
Grabbing the box, Ollivander gasped in surprise as he read the properties.

"12 inches, Ash and... Shadow Phoenix?"

Carefully placing the wand is the boy's hand, Harry gave a low sweeping wave and a Grey mist clouded the room leaving a fresh coat of dew over everything and perplexing the shop owner further.

"Surely a light wizard such as yourself... well no matter. Congratulations Mr. Gray you have just received your first (and most likely last) wand!"

The Earl and Puck clapped as Harry stared at his new item, looking slightly less emotionless than usual.

"I'm very proud of you Harry." smiled Gray down at the child desperately wishing he could hug him.

"Thank you sir."

Smiling sadly and nodding Gray ushered the child and poltergeist out of the shop, leaving Ollivander in deep thought.

Smirking the old man began to laugh heartily.

"The light side will not be pleased by this!"

* * *

Sitting in one of the many libraries of the Grey Manor, Harry sighed as he became familiar with his wand. Feeling the magic tingling at the tips of his fingers he smirked. He parted his lips preparing a spell.

_"velox legere"_

Staring up at the ceiling, he waited.

Suddenly the books from surrounding shelves rose and began circling him as they flew out their rows, their pages flipping rapidly. Strings of words were rising from the pages surrounding the child with text. He closed his eyes contently as he let the information seep into his skin.

Puck watched from the doorway with wide eyes. "What spell is that?" he whispered to Gray who looked equally surprised. "The speed read spell."

The room was alight with magic as the webs of information criss crossed, making their way to the petit boy.  
And as suddenly as it started it stopped, the books flying back to their original position. Harry stood, wobbling slightly and opened his eyes. A new sheen of intelligence was glazed over the the green orbs. He clutched his wand and exited the room, brushing past the two other, much older occupants.

"Thank you for escorting me to Diagon Alley" he whispered sounding winded. Grey and Puck both smiled and turned to reply, but the child was already gone.

* * *

**Hmm, yeah that was short, but not bad? Okay it was. **

**But I'd like to know, where should Harry meet Luna? It's be over his first Christmas break, but still I wanna know.**

**Please review! **


	8. A Poltergeist's Worries

**I do no own Harry Potter, Black Butler, A Midsummers Night Dream nor any of their characters.**

* * *

Puck was worried.

He paced in the living room, his face red from the unusual amount of thought he was putting into the current problem at hand.

Harry had no friends.

None. Nada. Ziltch. Sure, the poltergeist could be presumptuous and think they were 'friends' but in all honesty they were just unusually close housemates. Not even Earl Grey, the kid's own _father figure_ was really that close to him.

Even worse Harry was leaving for school, tomorrow. And still didn't realize the importance of friendship. Yeah, the kid was smart, a genius even. But when it came associating with other people he was sorely lacking in information.

Sighing he carded his fingers through his sandy blond hair, knocking his crown off of his head.

"I have to do something." muttered the poltergeist before sweeping out the room.

Leaving his precious crown on the floor.

Two silvery feet stood in front of the golden object.

"So even Puck can be serious when Harry is involved."

Chuckling the ghost floated out the room, turning invisible again.

* * *

Harry was currently situated in front of the lit fireplace in his room. His green eyes were hooded as he stared absently into the flames.  
He leaned forward his face tingling painfully as he neared the flames. The room was dark besides the fire and the shadows creeped strangely towards the child as if reaching for him.

He smirked before flopping onto his back.

"Don't touch me."

The shadows darted away and the door slammed open.

"Harry!"

Turning his still hooded eyes on the poltergeist, Harry tilted his head in curiosity.

"Good evening Puck."

A nervous smile wiggled it's way onto Puck's face. "Hey squirt... can I talk to you? Y'know seriously."

Raising an eyebrow Harry scooted over, patting the ground next to him.

Plopping unceremoniously onto the alleged spot Puck sighed and studied the boy next to him, trying to find the right words.

He cleared his throat, buying time. "Now... I know none of us... in this house are social... people. In fact you're the only real person in this house, but I thought it would be important for someone to... tell you this."

Harry leaned forward as he listened to him speak.

"I've never actually been to school, but... from what I've heard f- friends play a big role in the experience." Puck looked pained as he struggled with the assumably hurtful words.

"And, you don't seem to like making them, but... even though you don't really like me-"

"That's not true." said Harry a strange emotion flitting across his face, hurt. "I love you... and ."

Puck blushed furiously before starring at his lap. "We- we love you too and because of that, we want you to be happy and have friends..." He grabbed the child's hands and looked sadly into his eyes. "so please... try to make friends and try to have a normal school life. Please." he begged.

Eyes widening Harry gazed at the begging being before him and allowed as small and rare smile to grace his face as he cupped Puck's face in his hand.

"If you ask it of me, Puck I will make as many friends as you please and you as well, Mr. Grey."

Appearing from his spot in the corner of the room the ghost chuckled.

"So you've caught me."

Harry nodded and Gray joined the two on the floor.

The three talked happily (well as happily as and a ghost, a poltergeist and an emotionless child can get.) And Puck and Grey left after bidding Harry goodnight.

Looking back at the fire Harry was once again encircled by the room's shadows.

He sneered. "Friends... huh? He he."

The last thing Puck heard from outside the Harry's room, was the child's painfully sardonic chuckles.

Chewing his bottom lip in a worried gesture, the poltergeist turned from the doorway and quietly slipped down the dark hallway of the Grey Manor off to retrieve his crown.

"Please."

* * *

**Hmm yeah, a bit angsty no? Well whatever, Harry is gonna be on the Hogwarts express next chapter, so be prepared to see some more Percy and a new face.**

**I'm sorry my chapters are so short by the way.**

**Pleases review!**


	9. Train Ride

**I do not own Harry Potter, Black Butler, A Midsummer's Night Dream nor any of their characters.**

**Hello Elis1412 here! I thought A few things need to be explained before I begin this chapter, so lets hop to it shall we?**

**Alright quite a few of you have been asking the properties of a ghost in this fic and wanted to tell you that they're not that different. The only difference is I created a spell called the solidity charm. Basically all it does is make things that aren't solid appear solid. For example when placed on Earl Grey he looks as though he were a real living being, but if touched would feel exactly like a ghost. So by default every time the Earl goes in public he uses this charm.**

**Oh yeah, I also wanted to warn you that Harry will be very strange in this chapter.**

* * *

Harry looked around with his usual expression (or rather lack of) plastered to his face.

The crowds of people bustled by, most non-magical, but the few who were were easy to pick out.

Many stared at the Earl's strange attire and sword that was strapped to his hip. _'I would change it if I could, but I can't so I shan't.'_

A redheaded family containing the pompous boy he met from Diagon Alley, were standing in front of the entrance to platform 9 ¾.

He contemplated greeting the boy but decided against it, curious as to how _normal_ magical families act in such situations and not quite knowing how to greet another person.

The Earl's voice sounded from behind him.

"Harry isn't that the boy from a few days ago?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, why don't you greet him?"

"It is fine, I do not want to interrupt their time together."

A sigh resonated from next to him.

"Y'know squirt, for someone so blunt, you sure are shy."

Though Harry's expression didn't change a small blush appeared on his otherwise pale cheeks.

"No I'm not."

Puck laughed.

Once the entire Redhead Brigade (as Harry dubbed them in his head) had entered the platform and Ranger Glasses (Percy) had disappeared, Harry stood in front of the seemingly solid brick wall.

"So I just run at it?"

Gray nodded smiling slightly, happy that he could be here for this moment.

Pushing his cart in the direction of the barrier and instead of closing his eyes like most other people he left them open as he collided with the barrier, wondering what it would look like. Slightly disappointed when all he saw was black and then a red steam engine, Harry stepped to the side and waited for his companions.

Puck and Grey who followed shortly after him smiled at the platform.

"So this is what you rode to school in Grey?"

Grey nodded. "Yeah, but the train was black last time I saw it, though I guess things like that change over a few hundred years."

They three sat in silence watching the other families say their goodbyes. And suddenly Puck hugged him tightly, which felt rather strange because the poltergeist had drank a random muggle man's polyjuice potion.

"I'm gonna miss you squirt."

"You are?"

Puck chuckled. "Of course! You're my little bro!"

Struggling out of the embrace, Harry turned to the Earl.

"I'm going to miss you too." sighed the ghost who had been rather jealous of Puck's ability to hold the child.

Harry nodded determinedly and stood on his toes, planting a kiss near the Earls chin (as far as he could reach) though never actually touching it of course.

Nodding again at Grey's surprised, yet happy expression, the child turned on his heel and strode over to the train pushing his cart in front of him.

"I will see you soon." he called over his shoulder.

Puck snickered at the Earl's still surprised expression.

"He has to be the cutest kid ever."

The two watched as the child struggled to lift his cart onto the train.

"Go help him." ordered Grey.

"Nah" smiled Puck. "I'd just get in the way."

* * *

Harry frowned having just dropped his trunk on his foot for the third time he sighed and a finger tapped his shoulder.

Whirling around quickly, Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh it's just Ranger Glasses." said the the boy with a brazen expression.

"Ranger Gla- Whatever I just came to assist you with your trunk."

Looking down Harry nodded, thanking the boy. The two hefted the heavy this onto the train and panted slightly after the unintentional workout.

"Well..." blushed the boy, though still retaining his pompous air. "I- I gotta go, you should go find a good seat before they run out."

Harry nodded thanking the boy again before finding himself an empty compartment and closing the door.

"Hmm," he said to the empty space. "I did not know _normal_ humans were so nice."

A sound from outside drew his attention to the window as he settled into his seat. Half hidden by Harry watched the interactions of the Redhead Brigade.

The Mother Ship had just taken out a handkerchief and began wiping off Ranger Normal's face.

"Ron you've got something on your nose."

Ranger Normal tried to jerk away, but the Mother Ship grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"Mum- Gerroff!" he wriggled free.

"Ahh ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" chorused Rangers Danger.

"Shut up."

"Where's Percy?" asked The Mother Ship.

"He's coming now."

Ranger Glasses came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny silver badge with the letter _P_ on it.

"Can't stay long mother I have to go to the prefect compartment."

'Oh so he's Ranger Perfect.' thought Harry.

"Are you a prefect Percy?" said one of Rangers Danger with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea!"

Harry turned back to the compartment getting bored of the Redhead Brigade's conversation and instead racked his brains trying to remember what a prefect did.  
Earl Grey had been one while he attended school, but Harry was quite sure their roles had changed quite a bit since his guardian's childhood.

Harry heard Ranger Perfect utter good bye to the Mother Ship and walk away, leaving Harry wondering why the boy sounded as hollow as himself.

* * *

Percy twitched nervously from outside the Prefects compartment.

He was only 13, and was the youngest prefect since a boy from the 1800s named Charles Grey who's plack was displayed in the trophy room.

Opening the door, Percy blushed at the judging eyes of his upperclassmen.

"What's wrong little boy are you lost?" said a Hufflepuff girl, causing his to blush even harder.

"N- no..."

"Then why are you here?" sneered one of the Slytherins.

"I- I'm the Gryffindor prefect."

The room was silent and Percy stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"What no you're not."

"You just a kid."

"Where did you get that badge, give it back."

"What a brat."

Percy whose face was now a firetruck red clutched his badge and walked quickly down the hall, feel ashamed that he even considered that he was one of them. Whirling into a random compartment, he was surprised to see the tiny child inside.

"Oh Ranger Perfect, hello."

"Ranger Perf- I thought it was... Nevermind. Is it alright if I sit here?"

Harry cocked his head to the side, which looked rather strange with his lack of expression.

"I thought prefects had their own compartment." said the child repeating what he heard earlier.

Ranger Perfect blushed. "Y- yes well, it seems I'm not welcome there."

"I see." said Harry, understanding that most humans feel hurt when not accepted by others. "Well you're welcome to sit here."

Ranger Perfect plopped onto the seat, staring warily at his compartment mate.

"S- so what's your name?"

"Harry."

"Harry what?"

"Harry Grey."

"I see, well I'm Percy Weasley." he held out a hand and Harry was slightly confused as to why.

'What did the Earl say I was to do?' thought the boy.

Going with his gut Harry grabbed the hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too."

He nodded and blushed, feeling awkward. "So... how was your visit to Ollivanders? Y'know... when we met in the Alley."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, what do _normal_ people do at their visits?"

Ranger Perfect raised an eyebrow. "Test wands until they find the right one."

"Oh, then pretty well I suppose." said the child in monotone.

"...Well can I see you wand?"

Pulling out his wand Harry passed the object over and Ranger Perfect inspected it with curiosity. It was dark grey in color and had a thin black stripe spanning from the bottom to the tip.

"What's it's properties?"

"12 inches, Ash and Shadow Phoenix." replied Harry who was looking intently out the window.

'Isn't that the properties of a dark wizard's wand?' thought Percy to himself.

"I didn't know trains could move so fast..." said Harry who was all, but pressed against the window, watching the landscape outside wiz by.

Feeling like there was some sort of cultural gap Percy asked, "Harry... where are you from?"

Harry paused. "The circus," he said in thoughtful monotone. "You know like freak-shows."

"What?"

"At least I think that is what Uncle Vernon said... it was awhile ago. I have never gave it that much thought."

Rubbing his temple, Percy sighed. "I meant, what country are you from?"

"England...

...Probably"

Waving his hand dismissively, Percy continued. "Nevermind, what are your parents like?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't know."

"What do you mean _you don't know_?"

He shrugged again. "I don't remember them. They're dead." stated the child bluntly.

"Oh I'm sorry."

Harry frowned (figuratively of course). "Why? You've never met them."

Opening his mouth to reply, the Ranger paused before closing it again. "I don't know, you're just supposed to say that."

"Oh, that's weird."

Suddenly a knock on the door resounded and Percy pulled it open.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

Percy blushed and mumbled something under his breath about sandwiches.

"Is that candy?" asked Harry looking at the brightly colored cart.

"Yeah."

"Oh" he pulled out his pouch of money and passed the woman a handful of coins. "Then, just give me however much that will buy."

Carrying a large bag full of candy Harry poured it's contents onto the seat next to him and turned to Percy.

"So what is candy like?"

Blinking owlishly he replied. "Well it's sweet..."

"Can you share it with other people?"

"I- I suppose..." he stuttered.

"Oh, then take what you want."

Percy frowned, "I couldn't do that, it's yours... besides I already have my sandwiches." he finished lamely holding up the dry looking things.

Snatching the sandwiches from the boy's hand, Harry chucked them out the open window.

"Not anymore," he passed him a sugar quill. "now eat."

Shrugging and biting into the sweet Percy smiled. "You're not so bad."

"A bit strange though..." he added thoughtfully nibbling the tip of the quill.

"But not bad."

* * *

Harry and Percy were discussing the purpose of chocolate frog cards. ("I don't see the point." "Not everything has a point, Harry.") when someone knocked at the door yet again.  
Standing up from next to the neat piles of candy ("Percy, why are you organizing them?" "Neatness is an important trait to have.") and opened the door to see a timid looking boy standing in the doorway.

"Excuse me," said the boy quietly. "But have you seen a toad anywhere? I seem to have lost mine."

"No, have you Harry?"

"No."

The boy sighed sadly "I see, well if you see one..."

"Are you looking for it?" asked Harry who still hadn't looked up from his chocolate frog card.

"Uh yeah."

"Have you tried summoning it?"

He blushed, "I haven't quite learned that spell yet."

Finally looking up Harry fixed the boy with an intense gaze. "What does it look like?" he asked taking out his wand.

"Green with yellow spots, what are you going to do?"

Not answering the boy's question harry focused on the image of the toad. "_Accio toad_"

After a moment Percy patted Harry on the back, "That was pretty good for you first tr-"

but was interrupted by a flying toad hitting in the back of his head before landing in the boy's lap.

"Wow. Thank you!"

Harry blinked. "It's alive."

The boy grabbed it and held it to his chest looking a bit offended. "Yes."

"I'm sorry I didn't know first-year students were to keep their potions ingredients so fresh."

"P- potions ingredients!" spluttered the boy while Percy laughed.

"Harry toads are kept as pets at Hogwarts." explained Percy.

"Oh, why would someone want such a purposeless pet?"

Smiling slightly Percy patted the boy on the head. "Once again Harry, not everything has a purpose."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

"So what's it like having so many siblings?" asked Neville from his seat next to Harry who was looking out the now dark window, still not bored of watching the moving scenery.

"It's alright most the time, though Fred and George can be a pain."

Neville who opened his mouth to reply was interrupted by a sudden question from Harry.

"Those are Rangers Danger right?"

"Harry where do you get these name-"

"Answer the question Ranger Perfect."

"Sure, they're the twins." sighed the redhead exasperatedly.

Harry turned back to the window while Neville gave him a confused look.

"Okay... so what house do you think you'll be in, Harry?"

"I don't know, does it matter?"

"Not really, as long as you're not in Slytherin." muttered Percy.

"They're all snakes." said Neville.

Harry looked at the two children, both had dark looks plastered to their face.

"I don't understand, this is a school for humans is it not?"

Neville laughed. "I didn't mean it literally."

"Then I don't understand the metaphor."

"He means they're bad people."

"Oh." he was quiet for a moment. "Merlin was a bad person?"

"...No" chorused the two.

"But you said all Slytherins are bad people."

"Merlin wasn't a Slytherin."

Harry blinked. "Yes he was."

"He was?"

"Yes, it's in his biography."

"Oh."

They all looked at each other for a moment. "Well I don't think either of you will be in Slytherin, anyway."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, Neville you seem too... nice. And Harry you're just... you."

"Well that's good!" smiled Neville. "Although, what if I'm in Hufflepuff?"

"The house of loyalty? What's wrong with that?" frowned Percy.

"My gran always said they're a load of duffers."

"How would she know?" asked Harry in monotone. "She wasn't even in it was she?"

"Well no-"

"Then it's fine."

Neville looked hopefully at the two boys. "You really think so?"

"Of course!"

"Yeah sure."

Neville smiled. "Thanks you guys."

"Oh we best change-" stated Percy, but stopped when realizing they were all in their robes.

"Well the train will be stopping soon, so lets clean up." he said gesturing to the piles of candy wrappers.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be brought to you separately."

Once finished cleaning the three filed out the train and into the cold night air. They could see a bobbing lamp in the distance and heard a loud voice yelling "Firs' years! Firs' years this way please!"

Percy patted the two on the head bidding them goodbye as he stepped into a carriage.

Neville shivered as he saw the huge face of the half-giant at the front.

Slipping and stumbling the children attempted to stay in line as they followed the giant to a cluster of boats of the edge of a black lake.

Being the last to enter the boats Harry and Neville sat huddled together attempting to fend off the cold.

"Woah, Harry are you seeing this?" said Neville pointing at the beautiful brightly light castle standing out against the night sky.

"I would assume so."

"It's great isn't it?"

"I suppose."

The timid boy sent a sideways glance at his friend. "You're not very emotional are you."

"From what I've been told no."

"Mind yer' heads!" yelled the half-giant from up front.

Not having heard Neville continued to stare at the castle and was sent toppling into the water as they went under a bridge.

Surprised by the fall and weighed down by his robes, Neville attempted to return to the boat, only to see that it continued without him.

Seeing his friends dilemma, Harry stirpped off his heavy robes and dove into the water, before swimming his friend back to the safety of the boat.

"You alrigh' back there?" called that man upfront.

"Fine!" Harry called back and, the group continued.

After stopping the giant turned around counting the students. "Eryone' here? Alrigh' Welcome to Hogwarts!" he said and pushed open the grand oak doors.

* * *

**Redhead Brigade (Weasleys) **

**Mother Ship (Molly)  
Ranger Glasses/Perfect (Percy  
Rangers Danger (Fred and Geroge)  
Ranger Normal (Ron)  
Mascot (Ginny)**

**Yeah I know Harry is really wierd, but that's the point don't worry he won't ****_that_**** bad.  
Feel free to ask about Harry's strange behavior, because I'm sure you'll have plenty of questions. **

**Please review!**


	10. Sorting

**I do not own Harry Potter nor any of it's characters.**

* * *

The door swung open at once revealing a tall black-haired witch in emerald green robes with a stern look on her aged face. "Firs' years, meet Professor McGonagall!"

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take it from here." she said to the half-giant.

She pulled the door wide to a rather large Entrance Hall. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear hundreds of voices from the huge doorway to his right.

"The rest of the school must already be in there." whispered Neville.

But the Professor showed the first years to a small empty chamber off to the side, causing the children to have to huddle together to accommodate for the lack of space.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said the woman. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony, because while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called-"

After that Harry did not know what she said as he tuned out the rest of her silly musings, having heard all of this from the Earl.

Suddenly a rough shake snapped him out of his thoughts and Harry looked up into the nervous face of Ranger Normal.

"Do you know what happens when you're sorted?" he asked frantically. "I was told it was really painful."

Neville leaned over whispering in Harry's ear. "Judging by what Percy said, it sounds like the work of Fred and George."

"...Who?"

Neville sighed. "Rangers Danger."

"Oh."

Ranger Normal frowned, unhappy at being ignored. "So do you know?" he asked snappishly.

"No."

He rolled his eyes and pushed passed them.

"Hmm, I think he'll be Ranger Rude." said Harry staring after the boy, while Neville snickered.

Then something happened that made Neville jump about a foot into the air - several students behind them screamed.

Harry looked up at the ceiling and felt a wave of relief wash over him. 'So they're here too.'

About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall a glided across the room.

They seemed to be arguing. "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, is not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered, so Harry took it upon himself to do so.

"Were the new first years sir, about to be sorted."

The ghosts looked surprised for some reason. "I see, well I hope to see you all in Hufflepuff!" said the fat one. "My house you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice.

"The sorting ceremony is about to start. Now, form a line."

Getting in line with Ranger Rude in front of him and Neville the walked out the chamber and into the Great Hall.

Harry was slightly surprised that it was exactly as the Earl had described it. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets.

At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard a bushy-haired girl whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

Harry sighed disinterested by the whole thing and instead found it more entertaining to look at the silly expression of amazement plastered to Neville's face. Looking away again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

Noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" exclaimed Ranger Rude. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll!"

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause —

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could Rangers Danger catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

The bushy haired-girl almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

When Neville was called he looked nervously over at Harry. "Y- you promise you'll be my friend no matter where I go?"

Harry nodded and patted the nervous boy on the head. "Yeah, sure. If you want me to."

Neville smiled and stepped up to the stool placing the hat on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" said the hat after a moment.

Harry nodded as the boy looked at him. Smiling a bit, Neville strode over to his table, a bit of a spring in his step.

Harry wondered briefly why he hadn't been called yet, his last name being Gray he should have gone quite awhile ago.

His wonders were soon answered though when-

"Potter Harry"

Harry looked around wondering if anyone else had his old last name. 'Guess that's me.'

He stepped forward and whispers broke throughout the room.

"Potter, did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

He walked over to the woman. "Excuse me, but that is no longer my name."

Eyes widening the woman gasped. "Then what is it?"

"Harry James Gray, ma'am."

She nodded writing it down, causing even more whispers to erupt across the hall.

That last thing Harry saw before the raggedy hat was dropped over his eyes was people craning to get a good look at him.

"Hmm." said a small voice inside of his head.

"Well you seem to be suited for all of the houses don't you? Brains of your gaurdian, yes I know Earl Grey, loyalty to those you love, braveness to protect those loyal to you, and the cunning to protect yourself as well... How about this, where would you like to go?"

"I don't care."

"Now don't be like that this is an important matter."

"Oh. Well just put me wherever Ranger Perfect is."

That hat chuckled. "You really are an interesting one, come visit me sometime, okay?"

"Yeah sure."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He took of that hat and walked over to the loudly cheering table.

Ranger Rude scooted over patting the seat next to him, but Harry ignored him and instead squeezed next to Percy who was smiling broadly at him.

"I'm so happy." he said patting the boy on the head, though it quickly turned into a noogie. "But why didn't you tell me you were Harry flippin' Potter?!"

Harry stared at the boy as he patted his hair back into place. "But I'm not Harry Potter."

Percy smiled fondly while shaking his head. "Yeah yeah."

They watched as the last few kids were sorted and the headmaster had gotten to his feet.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before I begin our banquet I'd like to say a few words and here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down and everyone clapped and cheered.

Percy chuckled, "He's a bit mad."

Harry raised an eyebrow and grabbed a turkey leg after dismissing the subject.

"So what's it like to be Harry Potter?" asked a Sandy Haired boy to his left.

Harry blinked. "I don't know."

"Whaddya mean?" said Ranger Rude through a mouthful of potatoes.

"I'm not Harry Potter."

"Yeah you are!" said a wavy haired girl from down the table.

Percy frowned. "Since when was it your opinion that dictated who another is, Mrs. Brown?"

"Yeah, like you can say anything either." Sneered Ranger Rude.

"He can." said Harry, who was now nibbling on a peppermint humbug.

The Rangers Danger grinned. "And why's that?"

"Cause he's my friend. And friends can do that... I think."

Percy smiled resisting the urge to suffocate the child in an embrace.

Looking around Harry pointed and a platter of some strange triangular food. "Hey Ranger Perfect."

"Would you stop calling me that?" grimaced Percy as the twins snickered.

"No. Anyway what is that?"

Looking in the direction of Harry's hand, Percy frowned. "You mean pizza?"

"That is a city in Tuscany of central Italy. I'm talking about the strange food over there."

Percy chuckled. "No Harry pizza p.i.z.z.a the food, which is coincidentally from Italy as well."

"I see, does it taste good?"

"It's pretty-"

"How have you never had pizza before?" interrupted Ron.

Looking disinterestedly at the boy Harry said, "Ranger Rude, it would do you well to stop interrupting us."

With that the rest of the present Weasley family full out laughed as Ron's ears turned a bright shade of red.

"Yes, Harry," said Percy between chuckles. "pizza tastes very good."

"Hmm."

He took a small bite off of a piece and a blushed formed on his pale cheeks, causing some of the upperclassmen nearby to coo.

"It is good."

Percy smiled and nodded.

Suddenly the familiar feeling of being plunged into ice water fell upon him and Harry craned his head to see the ghost in ruffle from the Entrance Hall.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas." chirped Percy happily. "How was your summer?"

The ghost frowned "Dismal, once again my request to join the headless hunt has been denied."

"I can't imagine why you'd want to join them." said Harry who turned back to his slice of pizza. "They're all rather rude people... from what I've heard."

"I know you!" piped the Brown girl. "You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

Harry blinked before looking at the man. "Oh, you're Mr. Porpington."

The ghost laughed. "Why I haven't been called that since I was alive!"

"Oh."

Percy rolled his eyes. "You know the full name of the Gryffindor ghost, but not what pizza is?"

But Harry wasn't listening as he looked up at the staff table at the front of the Hall. He watched a nervous looking teacher attempt to pour himself wine, but fail and spill it on his robes. The teacher next to him seemed to feel his stare and looked into the child's eyes.

A sneer formed on the man's face and suddenly Harry clutched his scar in pain.

Percy looked down to see Harry clutching his forehead.

"Are you alright, Harry?" asked the prefect worriedly.

Dropping his hand as the pain faded, Harry looked up with emotionless eyes.

"Yeah sure."

"If you say so."

"Who is the teacher next to the twitchy one with the turban?"

Looking up at the teacher's table, Percy frowned. "You mean Professor Snape? He's the potions master and the head of Slytherin."

Harry nodded. "I don't think he likes me."

Percy chuckled. "Professor Snape doesn't like anyone."

"Oh. Okay."

The rest of the banquet went without a hitch and after eating so much, Harry was rather drowsy. Nodding off occasionally, he blinked rapidly in attempt to stay awake.

"Are you tired?" asked Percy from next to him.

"Maybe, I don't really know."

"Well, we'll be leaving soon so just hold out until then."

Just then the headmaster stood announcing something about the new year, Harry didn't really know or care what the man had said. The only notable thing he heard was that "The third floor corridor on the right hand side, is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

Harry thought this was a strange way to warn people seeing as it mostly raised one's curiosity rather than scare them, but Harry supposed he was not one to judge. "That's strange." said Percy "He didn't even tell us prefects about this."

"I wasn't aware prefects had so much power." uttered Harry.

The redhead blushed, but still scoffed, "Of course we do!"

"Oh."

"Off you trot!" said the headmaster and they stood to leave.

"First year Gryffindors! Follow me!" yelled Percy and grabbed the cuff of Harry's sleeve, who had turned in the opposite direction.

"You too Harry."

"I wanna go see Neville."

The teen smiled. "That's nice of you, but you'll see him tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

The group of Gryffindors walked off, Percy still clutching Harry's sleeve. The first years stared in awe at the wonders of Hogwarts, well the first years sans Harry.

Percy stopped for the fifth time and finally let go of Harry's sleeve to motion to the staircase they were standing on. "These are the staircases, they can be rather confusing at times, because as you can see" Just then the staircase rumbled into movement, swinging into another direction. "they move."

The children all froze in fear as the 'dangerous' contraption moved except Harry who stared curiously at the floor below.

"Harry don't lean over the banister." said Percy as he made a grab for the boy's collar, but his fingers closed on air as Harry was pulled over the edge.

"Harry!"

"He he he! Little kiddies shouldn't play on the stairs or else Peevsie will push them off!"

Percy was red with anger. "Peeves reveal yourself!"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air, clutching the front of Harry's shirt.

Harry blinked sleepily and stared at the man with half-lidded eyes.

"Ah a poltergeist, you must be in your destructive stage huh?"

Eyes widening, the being shivered. "H- how do you know that?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno, but can you put me down, it's a bit scary up here."

Nodding Peeves placed the child back onto the stairs, where he was immediately grabbed by Percy.

"I'm uhh, sorry for scaring you." muttered Peeves.

"It's okay."

And with that the poltergeist disappeared with a pop.

"I swear Harry, you're gonna give me a heart attack one day."

* * *

**Well that was crap. Do ya'll like the redhead brigade this or should I get rid of it, please tell me in your REVIEWS. Because they're so HELPFUL. **

**Anyway that was way too fun too write.**

**Please review!**


	11. Scary Dreams and Nice Twins

**I do not own Harry Potter, Black Butler, a Midsummer's Night Dream nor any of their characters.**

* * *

It is dark.

He is standing naked in a place without light, yet strangely he can see everything clearly.

Except the ground.

It's black, as though there's nothing below him.

He waits, for what?

Suddenly a shadowy black hand erupts from the ground. It slithers towards him, he tries to move.

Tries, but does not succeed.

It grabs him by the leg, another appears, grabbing him as well more and more a appear grabbing his body attempting to drag him into the ground.

"Stop."

_Stop? Why, we only mean to make you happy! Why stop? Submit! Submit! Submit!_

He closes his eyes.

_Submit!_

"Step aside girl!"

_Submit!_

"No! Not Harry! Take me instead!"

_Submit!_

A green light flashes.

_Submit!_

A high cold laugh.

_Submit!_

He wakes up.

"Stupid woman." he utters into the night, as the shadows of the room creep back into place.

* * *

Harry looked around the Great Hall before sitting down and grabbing a piece of toast and eyeing the cereal curiously.

"Uhh Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Eating."

"This isn't your table."

He blinked. "I don't own any of these tables Mr. Mallicman"

The boy blushed before turning back to his food.

"Seriously Harry, you shouldn't sit here." whispered Neville.

Ignoring him, Harry pointed at the bowl of cereal a third year was eating.

"What's that?"

Neville sighed before replying. "That's cereal Harry."

"Does it taste good?"

"I suppose."

Harry grabbed a bowl, prepared to try some.

"Mr. Potter I believe you are sitting at the wrong table.

He did not show any indication of having heard the professor and continued to inspect the breakfast food.

"Mr. Potter."

The woman finally tapped the child on the shoulder.

Harry turned and looked at the teacher emotionlessly. "Oh, good morning professor McGonagall."

She frowned. "Mr. Potter, you will not pretend as though you didn't ignore me."

Harry looked around the table at the other students.

"Professor, who are you talking to?"

"You boy!"

"But, my name isn't Potter, it's Grey."

The woman blinked and blushed slightly. "Ahem, yes, well carry on then."

Neville stared as the teacher walked back up the the head table. He turned back to Harry.

"Wow Harry! I can't believe you just- Harry, you don't put water in your cereal."

"Oh."

* * *

"There, look."

"Where?"

"The spacey looking one."

_'I'm not spacey looking.'_

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left the his dorm.

People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. Harry wished they wouldn't, because he was trying to concentrate on finding his way to classes.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: Wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump and one he nearly fell off of.

Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other, and Harry was sure the coats of armor could walk.

Basically, Harry was beyond lost.

The Earl had always said, he wasn't blessed with his mother's sense of direction.

A pair of hands grabbed him from behind.

"Hey Harry!"

"You're goin' the wrong way Harry!"

Harry turned and said in monotone. "Hello Rangers Danger."

The twin laughed. "You've got Transfiguration right?"

He nodded.

"Well you're on the opposite side of the school!"

Harry looked carelessly around at the scenery. "Really?"

They nodded.

"Oh."

He turned on his heel walking in the opposite direction from before.

"That's still the wrong way Harry!"

"Tell you what, we'll take you to McGonagall."

Staring at the two boys he tilted his head to the side in confusion. "But, won't you be late?"

"Who cares?"

Grabbing his arm they pulled Harry down the hall.

"So where do you get those nicknames?" asked Fred after a moment.

"What nicknames?"

"Y'know, Ranger Perfect, Ranger Rude."

"Hmm? Those are simply positions in the Redheaded brigade."

The twins laughed.

"We're Rangers Danger right?"

"Yeah, Fred is Ranger Risky," he said pointing at the respective twin. "and George in Ranger Reckless."

The two boys stared at him in awe.  
"You can tell us apart?" asked Reckless quietly.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Your magical signatures."

They continued staring as Harry pushed open the door to the transfiguration room.

"Thank you for taking me here." he waved and closed the door.

* * *

"Oh good job Mr. Potter five points to Gryffindor, for a perfect needle."

Harry stared. "Are you talking to me ma'am?"

She blushed, "Sorry, Mr. Grey."

A few people snickered at the teacher's mistake.

Dean Thomas patted him of the back for gaining back the few points Ranger Rude and Finnigan lost for being late.

The majority of the classes went like this, the teachers forgot his name and he gained points for performing spells correctly.

There were only two classes that were a bit different.

One, which happened to be Harry's favorite was History of magic.

The only real reason why he liked it was because it was taught by a ghost, in actuality it was rather boring.

The other was potions.

Harry was sitting at a table by himself as the students waited for the potions master to enter.

Suddenly the door slammed open a professor Snape sauntered in, his robes billowing behind him.  
"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.  
"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry who had stopped listening halfway, had felt his speech to be rather boring and instead picked at his cuticles.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Draught of the Living Death sir, and my name is Grey." he answered quietly.

The teacher frowned.

"Where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?"

"The stomach of a goat, though the apothecary would probably work as well."

A few people giggled at his unintentional joke.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They're name is their only difference."

"And what is their real name?"

"Aconitum, sir and _my_ real name is Grey."

Snape turned on his heel and walked back to the front of the classroom.

"Five points from Gryffindor, for you cheek Potter."

"Grey sir."

"And a detention."

"Yes, sir."

The rest of the period went relatively well, in comparison to the day of the apocalypse. Ranger Rude added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the first and his and Seamus' potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Seamus, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"  
Seamus whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Ranger Rude. Then he rounded on Harry, who had been working behind the pair.

"You — Potter — why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Harry blinked.

"Oh, okay." said the child, not even slightly deterred by what had just taken place. "I'm done, so can I give my potion to you now?"

Snape sneered. "This potion takes at least 40 minutes to make boy, do not lie."

"Oh okay."

So for the rest of the period Harry sat quietly staring at his caldron.

When the bell finally rang the children handed their potions, but Snape stopped him as he tried to leave.

"Potter."

"It's Grey sir."

"Yes whatever, come here." he snarled.

Walking back up to the teacher's desk Harry stared up at the man's towering form.

"I'm not blind boy, I know you only spent the first ten minutes of class brewing. How did you make this potion?" he held up the vile of perfect cure for boils.

"I brewed it."

"I see that, but how?"

"You turn the flame to medium heat, stir counter clockwise every two clockwise stirs and clip the tips of the porcupine quills off."

A flicker of amazement crossed the man's face, but it was quickly replaced with a sneer.

_"Lies."_

Harry blinked. "I don't lie sir."

"Then prove it!" snarled the man. "Remake the potion!"

Nodding Harry sat down and pulled out his cauldron, doing exactly as he did the previous time he created the potion.

Again the teacher was surprised by a perfect cure for boils, this time made in seven minutes.

"Where did you learn to do this?"

"It was an educated guess, sir."

The teacher sneered. "You could have put your fellow students lives in danger with your 'educated guess' if it was incorrect."

"Well I have tested it before, but to be truthful sir, I probably wouldn't have cared if that was the case."

"That is selfish."

His voice darkened a bit, "I prefer the term human, sir."

Snape was silent for a moment as he mulled over this. "Tell me, how is your aunt Petunia?"

Harry blinked at the sudden change in topic. "I wouldn't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen her in years, sir. Why do you ask?"

The man abruptly stood and pointed an accusatory finger at the boy. "So you haven't been staying at the Dursleys!"

"No sir."

He smirked. "Who have you been staying with? Don't try to hide it."

Harry blinked. "I wasn't trying to hide it sir, I've been staying with the Grey manor ever since my Aunt left me there when I was three."

Snape stared at Harry in something akin to fear. "As in, _Charles_ Grey?"

"Yes sir, now if you don't mind, I'd like to leave."

With the child swept out the room, closing the door behind him.

"But that's impossible." said Snape to the empty room.

"Charles Grey is, dead."

* * *

**That was okay, but sorta choppy towards the end, what do you think?**

**So what do ya'll think of the twins being his friends? Or should it be just Percy, Neville and Luna?**

**Please review!**


	12. Night in the Common Room

**I do not own Harry Potter, Black Butler, A MidSummer's Night Dream, nor any of their respective characters.**

* * *

Percy had to admit, this wasn't exactly what he was expecting when he sighed up to be a prefect.

It was only five days into school and already had he screamed himself hoarse due to other students ignorance. Not to mention the lack of respect he got due to his age. He was, tired, he was, hungry, he was angry and he was ready to go to bed. But he still had to make his twelve o'clock rounds through Gryffindor house.  
Stepping quietly down the stairs, expecting to see starcrossed lovers snogging he was surprised at what he found instead.

"Harry?"  
The small boy who was laying curled up in a ball on the couch twitched, to deep in sleep to wake up.  
Crossing the room, Percy gently shook the child, waking him up.  
Blinking sleepily Harry stared up at the offending student.

"Oh hello, Ranger Perfect." he mumbled.

Percy frowned. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Sleeping."

"I see that, but why?"

Instead of answering, Harry instead stood and patted the Weasley on the arm. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."  
With that the child turned and walked out through the fat-lady's portrait and out the Gryffindor tower.

Percy blinked at the empty room.

….

"Wait a sec."

….

"Harry get back here!" yelled the teen running after the child.

Expecting to have to run on a wild goose chase, Percy was surprised to see Hsrry huddled to the immediate right of the Gryffindor entrance.

"Hello Ranger Perfect."

Percy sighed and stooped down to the child's level. "Hello Harry"

They stared at each other for a moment, the fat-lady scoffing behind them.

"Harry why aren't you in your dormitory?"

"I can't be there." he said in quiet monotone.

"Why not?"

"Cause they told me to leave."

A flash of anger crossed the redhead's face.

"Who?"

"My dorm mates."

"Ron too?"

"...Ron?"

Percy chuckled. "Ranger Rude."

Harry nodded.

"Alright then!" said Percy, standing and grabbing the cuff of Harry's night gown. The two trudged up the stairs to the boy's dormitory and Percy stopped in front of the door labeled 'first years'. He rapped smartly on the door and the sound of scuffling feet and occasional exclamations of exasperation sounded from behind it.

Dean Thomas sleepily opened the door.

"What's up?" he asked yawning.

Percy smiled sweetly and stepped into the room, still holding onto Harry.

"Get out!" he said surprising the boys.

"What?!" said Ronald. "Perce it's twelve thirty in the morning are you crazy?!"

Percy pushed the boy out the door, throwing a blanket along with him. "Well you three should have thought about that when you kicked Harry out the room. Go sleep in the common room like you forced him to do!"

Ronald and Seamus scowled while Dean frowned in confusion.

"Kicked Harry out? Why would we do that?"

Percy sneered. "Don't play dumb-"

"Oh, he wasn't there. He didn't tell me to leave." said Harry who had been standing behind Percy.

"Is that true?"

"Yeah."

Frowning Percy beckoned the child back in before push the other two out the door and slamming it behind them. He turned back to the two children still in the room.

"You two will behave by yourselves right?" They nodded.

Tuning to Harry, Percy patted the child on the head. "Harry, if something like this happens again, remember you can always come to me."

Harry nodded.

Smiling at the two boys Percy flicked of the light and left the room.

* * *

"Good morning Mr. Thomas." said Harry in monotone as the boy seated in the adjacent bed.

"Good morning Harry." smiled the boy. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Possibly."

"Call me Dean."

Harry blinked, "I see, if that is what you prefer."

With that the two walked down to the Great Hall.

Dean sat down saving a seat for Harry next to Percy.

"Harry, where are you going?" asked the boy when his friend kept walking.

"Neville."

Walking over to the Hufflepuff table, Harry grabbed his friend by the arm. "Let's go." he said apparently not in the mood for actual sentences.  
Neville blinked, just registering that he was being dragged to the Gryffindor table, only responding once pushed into a seat.

"Harry! What are you doing?!" exclaimed the round-faced boy.

"Sitting."

"Yes, well why am_ I_ sitting here?"

Though his face was void of any other emotion, Harry raised an eyebrow in question. "Because we're friends and friends sit together. Besides there isn't enough space at your table to fit my other friends."

Neville sighed and rubbed his forehead, causing Dean to snicker.

"Harry, we're going to get in trouble for this."

"Oh." said Harry, who was pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

Sighing in defeat Neville grabbed a plate.

"What's a Puff doing sitting over here?" said a voice from down the table. Ranger Rude along with Seamus Finnigan were glaring at them, dark bags hanging under their eyes.

"Eating." answered Neville copying his friend's form of response.

Ron opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by his brothers.

"You'd best not start something Ranger Rude!" snickered Fred.

"Yeah, or Percy might make you eat outside too!"  
After that the two boys held their tongues and instead simply glared at Harry and Neville.

The rest of breakfast went without a hitch as the three boys listened to Percy talk about what they might do on a Saturday. It was only until the end that problems began to arise.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter?" said a Slytherin prefect. Not getting an answer the boy sneered.

"Call him, Grey." said Percy from next to Harry.

"Mr. Grey?"

"Yes?" the prefect sighed. 'Well I see why he got detention.'

"Professor Snape has requested you come to detention now, 'lest you want a months worth more.'"

Harry nodded and stood.

"Harry, you got detention? Whatever for?" asked Percy in concern.

"For my cheek." said Harry pointing at his face.

A chorus of sighs sounded from the nearby students.

Waving goodbye, Harry followed the Slytherin out the Great Hall.

"I almost feel sad for old Snape." laughed Rangers Danger.

* * *

Standing outside Snape's office door, Harry knocked against the hardwood.

"Well don't stand about all day!" said a voice from inside.

Harry stepped into the office and stared at the many animal parts displayed throughout the office.

"You will be scrubbing cauldrons tod-"

"Sir are those Cockatrice wings?" asked Harry as he pointed at one of the jars.

"Do not inturrup-"

"But, sir you can't store them like that, they'll go bad."

"Potter they are simply models now stop inturrup-"

"It's Grey sir."

Clutching the bridge of his nose, Snape sighed exasperatedly. "Just wash the cauldrons."

Walking over to the sink laden with pots Harry lifted his sleeves before plunging into the soapy water.  
The room was silent beside the sound of the Potions Master's scratching quill and Harry's metallic scrubbing.

"How is the Earl Grey?" asked Snape, not looking up from his papers.

"I don't know, my letter from Puck said he is suffering from empty nest syndrome."

"Who is Puck?"

"The poltergeist of Grey Manor."

Snape frowned as he stared at the back of the small boy. "Tell me something Potter."

"Alright sir."

"I the Earl Grey... Is he..."

"Yes, he is dead." said the child in a hollow voice.

The professor twitched. "How can you be properly taken care of, with a ghost as a parent?"

"We have house elves and I've always been rather independent."

"Independent or no, a child living without the touch of a parent is bound to be depressed."

"And a parent living without the ability to touch their child is bound to be suicidal." Harry turned, his usually emotionless face, cold as he stared into the black eyes of his teacher.

"Oh wait, he doesn't have that privilege."

Eyes widening the Potions Master stared. "What do you-"

"You knew my guardian as a ghost and he is no different now as he was twenty years ago, so please do not insult him."

Sweeping across the room Harry wrenched open the door. "I have finished my punishment sir." he said motioning towards the pile of now clean cauldrons. "Now if you'll excuse me."

He slammed the door behind him, leaving his Potions Master confused yet again.

* * *

**Well that escalated quickly.**  
**Would you prefer slash or non-slash pairings, I can also do no pairing if you like. **

**Please review!**


	13. Falling

**I do not own Harry Potter, Black Butler, A Midsummer's Night Dream nor any of their characters. Nor do I own any of the script/phrases from BBC Sherlock.**

* * *

_"You know what Harry?"_

"No."

_"Falling is just like flying."_

_"It just has a more permanent destination._

**CRACK**

"Merlin, HARRY!"

'What is this, this red?'

"Harry can you hear me?!"

'It's pretty.'

"His arm!"

'But who's red is it?'

"The infirmary!"

'Oh I see... it's mine.'

* * *

Green eyes flutter against a pale face and finally open into a half gaze.

"Harry." said a warm voice. "Percy come quick, he's waking up."

Harry sat up slowly only to twitch at the slight pain in his arm.

"It hurts." he mumbled, poking his appendage.

"Yeah," nodded Dean who was sitting next to Neville. "Pomphrey said it may hurt a little after healed.

"Oh."

Percy walked up staring at his friend in concern. "You scared us you know, falling from the stairs like that. Peeves was actually the first one to get to you."

"I fell down the stairs?"

A collective sigh sounded. "Harry you should really be more aware of your surroundings."

"Oh, so can I go now?" The child stood not waiting for an answer, but fell to the floor the moment his foot touched the ground.

Pulling him back up, Percy sighed. "You also sustained a mild concussion, you'll have to stay here for at least the rest of the day."

"Oh."

The three boys smiled. "Luckily it's Sunday, so we can stay here until nightfall."

"I see, but wouldn't you find that boring?"

"With you around?" chuckled Dean. "Not at all."

Suddenly the door slammed opened and to identical boys stepped through. "YOU HAVE BEEN GRACED WITH THE PRESENCE OF RANGERS DANGER!"

Harry made a miniscule grimace at their loud voices, though still apparently large enough for Ranger Perfect to notice.

"You idiot's! Harry has a concussion, your yelling is painful!" he hissed, glaring at the two boys.

"Sorry." the two boys blushed sheepishly to Harry.

Ranger Riskey say down on the edge of his bed and passed him a small bag. "We brought you get-well gift though."

Harry stared. "What is that? A get-well gift?"

Rangers Danger grinned and chuckled. "A gift you get for someone when they're sick so they get better."

Harry blinked. "But I have already been issued the proper medicine. This get-well gift would not speed up my healing process would it?"

"They're not to help the physical healing, but mental."

"I see." Harry opened the bag before dumping it's contents on the bed. A pile of candy now covered his torso.

"This get-well gift is strangely similar to candy."

Now everyone laughed as Harry inspected his present then looking at Rangers Danger.

"Thank you Ranger Reckless, Ranger Risky. I didn't know candy helped one's mental state, I'll be sure to eat it more often."

The two twins smiled and nodded.

Ranger Perfect clapped his hands together and stared around the group. "How about a game of wizard's chess? I challenge you Harry!"

"Hmm?" said Harry glancing up from a chocolate frog. "Okay, if you want."

Pulling a board out of nowhere, Percy grinned at his opponent, quite sure of victory.

"Oh, the pieces move." said Harry in mild interest.

Percy's grin widened.

* * *

"That's the fifth time Percy."

"No I swear I've got him this time! Just let me think."

"I don't understand, why are you so enamored in winning Ranger Perfect?"

"I'm not enamored! It would just be nice..."

"Oh."

Harry stared at Ranger Perfect as he leaned over the chess board, he'd been challenged by each of his friend and beaten each of his friends, the only one who woudln't give up was Ranger Perfect.

'Maybe if I purposly lose he'll be happy.'

So purposly lose he did.

"Good game Harry." smiled Percy. "Don't feel bad, I'm sure you tried your best."

"Oh, um yeah." he mumbled as the older teen ruffled his hair, they other boys snickering.

Neville leaned over to whisper in his ear. "That was nice of you Harry, thank you for doing that."

"You're welcome."

"Alright you five," said the fussy voice of Madam Pomphrey who was walking towards them. "My patient needs sleep, out!"

The five boys begrudgingly left after bidding Harry goodbye.

Rolling on his side Harry stared into the now darkened room.

"Why did you push me?"

The shadows quivered and what looked like a pitch black version of himself materialized next to his bed stepping forward it reached our a hand to caress his face.

His shadow.

_"Because we love you. We love you so much."_

"And what would pushing me down the stairs do to help prove your love?"

_"We needed you alone tonight."_

"For what?"

_"So you may love us too."_

"This crypticness is not answering my question."

_"We love that about you, your bluntness."_

"**For what reason do you need me?**"

_"We need to complete our bonding together."_

"That would insinuate I bonded with you to begin with."

_"Naturally yes, a shadow is automatically bonded to those it shadowed to, but now you have the capability to wield me."_

"What would that mean?"

_"We can protect you from those who wish you to be gone."_

"I see and how would I do this bonding?"

_"Simply allow us to drink your blood on the night of Samhain."_

"And what exactly does that do?"

_"Gives you the ability to wield the shadows around you and if necessary allow your shadow to protect you."_

"How do I know you are not lying to me?"

The figure stepped closer pressing it's somber lips to his forehead.

_"Because Harry, we love you with every fiber of our being, and without those who are shadowed a shadow is nothing."_

He stepped back before melting into the darkness of the night. Slowly Harry drifted off to sleep.

Sorrowful black eyes watched from the infirmary entrance. Severus twitched as a black hand caressed his neck.

_"You will not separate me from my love Severus."_ whispered a dark voice into his ear.

"It is my duty to protect Lily's son."

_"It is mine as well."_

The black hand faded into oblivion and Severus sighed in relief.

* * *

**Well, that didn't flow very well... at all. Anyway most of you guys haven't been commenting on whether I should do slash of not, so I check ya'll profiles. (I know I'm creepy.) It seems most of you prefer slash, so IF I have romance it will most likely be slash. Maybe I'll even do the same story, but with non-slash.  
I dunno what do you guys think?  
It doesn't really matter now anyway if I am to do romance it probably wouldn't be until his second of third year, so maybe I'll take another poll then.**

**Please review!**


	14. Quidditch

**I do not own Harry Potter, Black Butler, A Midsummer's Night Dream nor any of their characters.**

* * *

"Alright then you lot, line up!"

Harry stood next to a stiff Dean as a brown-haired third year boy walked down the line of students, adorned in Gryffindor Quidditch robes.

"My name's Oliver Wood, I'm standing for Madam Hooch as she has to spend extra care with the Hufflepuffs this year." smiled the boy as he bounced happily on the balls of his feet.

"Anyway, it's my job to teach you how to ride a broom." he glanced around at the group of children. A few Slytherins sneered back.

"Alrighty then, I would like you to put your hand over your broom a say 'up', okay?"

The students nodded and immediately the sound of forceful 'ups' resonated from the children.

"Up." muttered Harry, sounding rather bored.

A loud 'thwack' was made as the broom zoomed into his hand. He blinked before dropping it onto the ground and wiped his hand against his sleeve.

Dean smiled at him, a broom also in his hand. "Good job Harry, and on your first time. Have you ever ridden a broom before?"

"No." he replied. "The Earl always said they were dangerous and that there are more productive pass times."

Wood clapped his hands together with a large grin. "Good job you guys! Really good! Now then I'd now like you to mount it." He demonstrated the proper mounting technique while the first years mimicked.

Copying the boy Harry mounted the stick feeling slightly silly (though obviously didn't show it.) as it was not moving, he glanced at Dean who seemed to have the same reaction.

"Mr. Malfoy, that's not quite the right grip."

"What? But that's how I've done it my whole life."

After many corrections they finally began actual movement. "Alright, I want you to push off from the ground, hover for a moment, lean forward for a moment, then touch back down."

But Seamus Finnigan, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Wood's lips.

"Finnigan, come back!" he shouted, but Finnigan was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and -  
WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Finnigan lay facedown on the grass in a heap.

Wood was bending over Seamus, his face as white as the child's.

"Broken wrist," Harry heard him mutter. "Come on, kiddo - it's all right, up you get.".

He turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you are to move while I take Finnigan here to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are you hear me? I'll have you expelled if I have to get my point across."

With that Finnigan hobbled off, supported by Wood.

No sooner were they out of earshot did the Slytherins burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" laughed a blond one with a rather haughty look to him.

"Shut up Malfoy." Pavarti Patil.

The blonde just rolled his eyes before ducking to the ground to pick up a small glass ball.

"Well would you look at that? Finnigan s'got a remembrall!"

Dean stepped forward with a frown. "Give that here Malfoy."

Malfoy smirked and threw the ball up in the air before catching it. "Mmm, how 'bout no?"

Dean turned to Harry, who had been picking at a bit of lent of his robe, not the slightest bit interested in the banter.

"Harry, we have to do something!"

Harry blinked. "Why?"

"Because he's gonna steal Finnigan's property!"

Harry cocked his head to the side in attempt to display confusion. "But you hate Finnigan."

"Well yeah, but it's still the right thing to do."

"Oh."

Harry turned to Malfoy. "Please give that back, because it's..." he paused. "it's the right thing to do apparently."

The Slytherin raised an eyebrow. "Really Potter, you don't sound very convinced."

"It's Grey."

Malfoy sneered and mounted his broom. "Whatever. I don't really think I want this anymore. How about I put it somewhere for Finnigan to find it." He kicked off so he was floating a few feet from the ground. "How about on the roof or maybe up a tree?"

Harry blinked and looked at the roof. "Those sound like rather inconvenient places to put it."

A few children snickered as Malfoy deflated slightly. "That's the point."

"I don't understand."

Sighing the blond took sped off. "Whatever!" he called behind him.

Harry grabbed his broom. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared; air rushed through his hair, and his robes whipped out behind him- he shifted slightly on the broom. 'This is stupid, why do people like this? He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher, and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Dean.

He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in midair. Malfoy looked stunned.

"Umm, so can I have that? Dean said I should get it."

Malfoy sneered "No."

"Oh, well if you don't I'll push you from you broom." he looked down at the ground the people below looked like toy dolls. "You'd probably die." continued Harry in an indifferent tone.

Malfoy flinched. "You're lying, Harry Potter would kill anyone!"

Tilting his cherubic face to the side in an innocent gesture a small frown appeared on Harry's face.

"I don't know about Harry Potter, but Harry Grey wouldn't have any qualms about kill someone he barely knows."

Malfoy, a look of horror crossing his face. "C- catch it if you can!" he stuttered and threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

Harry blinked as the ball rose up in the air and then start to fall. He leaned forward and pointed his broom handle down - next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball - wind whistled in his ears, mingled with the screams of people watching - he stretched out his hand - a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently onto the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.

"Oh here comes Wood." groaned Dean.

Harry turned a half-lidded stare towards who was running towards him.

"When I specifically told you- Never again am I- Did you even-" Wood rambled as he grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him off the field and into the castle.

Opening the first door he found, Wood dragged Harry in, the stern look on his face replaced with a smile. He got on one knee in front of Harry as if proposing.

"Be my seeker." said the teen with a hopeful gaze.

"No."  
The Quidditch captain smile faded and his face paled. "Why not?"

"I don't like team sports."

Wood frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I don't like teams and because people don't like me."

"Why wouldn't people like you?"

Harry paused as if contemplating. "Because I don't understand _normal_ people."

Oliver frowned before realization dawned upon his face. "You're Percy's friend aren't you? He talks a lot about you."

Harry glanced up quickly, peering into Oliver's eyes.

"He does?"

The older boy nodded. "Aye, he does. And I bet he'd be very proud of you if you joined the team, Fred and George too."

A strange glint appeared in the boy's eye. "It would? It would make them happy?"

Oliver smirked, glad his idea worked. "I'm sure of it."

Harry's face returned to it's emotionless state. "Well I don't believe you, and even if I did I wouldn't care. But if you're so determined that you'd lie, I suppose it wouldn't hurt for me to try."

He patted the Quidditch captain on the head, before swiveling on his foot and exiting the room.

"...Well, I suppose that ended well."

* * *

'Where am I?' thought Harry as he stepped up the stairway, trying to navigate his way back to the common room. He stood on an unfamiliar landing and looked around at his surroundings.  
It was a dark corridor lit by rather dim torches, as far as he could see there was only one door, Harry supposed it wouldn't make much sense to open the random door, but decided he didn't care.

He walked over and grabbed the handle, only to find it was locked. "Alohomora" he muttered and the door gave a small 'click' as he opened it.  
Stepping inside he looked straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

"Ah." said Harry in mild interest. "A cerberus, but what is it doing here?" He glanced down to see a trapdoor from under the beast's foot. Humming a tune Harry watched as the dog slowly drifted to sleep.

He walked over to the trap door and pushed the dogs paw off the door, still humming. Opening the door Harry stared into the dark hole below, a cold chill resonating from below. He fished a knut from his robe pocket and dropped it into the darkness, only to hear a soft plunk after a few seconds.

"Hmm." Harry blinked before standing and wiping his robes. "Well, bye puppy." he waved and exited the room.

Five Hours Later

Snape looked up as a knock sounded at his door. Raising an eyebrow he stood from behind his desk. "Come in." he said cautiously. A small raven-haired boy entered the room.

"Potter! What are you doing up at this late hour?!"

Said boy blinked and glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's Grey, sir. I saw a Cerberus and came as fast as I could to tell you."

Snape frowned. "When exactly did you see the Cerberus?"

"Five hours ago sir."

He sneered at the small boy. "What, did you stop for a nap along the way?"

"I got lost." deadpanned the child.

'For five hours?!' Thought the professor incredulously. "And why were you in the third floor corridor, where you were specifically told not to be?"

Harry's eyes widened a fraction as he stared at the professor. "Is that where I was? I thought I was near the astronomy tower."

'My god that's halfway across the school!'

A wave of concern crossed the teacher as he remembered the problem at hand. "And did it attack you, the Cerberus?"

"Mmm? No it didn't I started humming before it could move, by the way sir what is it standing above?"

"That is none of your business Potter."

"Grey."

Snape sighed. "Yes whatever, you have a detention next Saturday for entering the corridor. Now leave my office."

"Yes sir."

The child didn't move, but instead stared out the open door.

"What are you doing, Potter?"

The child turned to look at the teacher. "Sir, where exactly am I?"

"Sweet Merlin."

* * *

**So Harry doesn't have a valid sense of direction and is slightly sadistic. I wanna Hurry up and get to Halloween so he can form his contract with shadow bro.  
Anything you guys think should happen first?**

**Please review!**


	15. Pumpkins

**I do not own, Harry Potter, Black Butler, A Midsummer's Night Dream nor any of their characters. **

* * *

"It smells like pumpkins... I think."

"What?"

Harry and Dean were currently in Transfiguration, Harry had fallen asleep having already completed the assignment.

"Harry, are you sleep talking?"

Harry blinked and stared at his friend. "I don't believe so."

"Oh."

They sat in silence as the other students moaned over their work.

"Seriously, why does it smell like pumpkins?"

Dean sighed. "Harry I don't know, I guess because Halloween is in two days."

"Really? I thought that wasn't until October."

"Harry it is October."

"...Oh."

* * *

"Is that a pumpkin?"

Hagrid turned to see a tiny boy inspecting the plant that was three times his size. The child poked the orange fruit. He was slightly surprised, the boy hadn't made the slightest sound before speaking.

"Well yes. Haven't ya' seen a pumpkin before?"

He shook his head. "Only when baked into a pie, or in books."

Hagrid smiled and walked over to the edge of the patch, plucking a tiny pumpkin not even the size of his fist.

"Here ya' go." smiled the half giant as he placed the thing into the boy's hand. The child blinked, a small blush appeared on his face as he held the pumpkin.

"It's cute." muttered the child. "I like it. Thank you. A lot."

Hagrid smiled widely and held out a hand. "Yer welcome, by the way M'name's Rubeus Hagrid. We've met, but I thought maybe I shou' introduce ma'self again."

Shaking his hand (or rather, getting his hand shaked) Harry nodded. "I'm Harry, Harry Grey. Nice to meet you Mr. Hagrid."

"Nice to meet ya' too." He paused. "Tell ya wha' how 'bout ya' come by fer' tea next monday eh?"

Harry nodded, though no emotion betrayed his face. "I would like that."

Turning around Harry walked away, leaving a happy Hagrid behind him.

"Where've you been?" asked Dean as Harry padded into the common room.

"Pumpkins." muttered the boy as he held one up. "I like them."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah me too."

Plopping down next to his friend on the couch Harry tilted his head to the side.

"What do normal people do on Halloween?"

Dean blinked. "Well, it varies. I'm a muggle-born so we may not do the same thing as wizards."

"That's fine, I want to know anyway."

The dark-skinned boy looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. "Well, I usually went trick-or-treating with my parents..."

Harry blinked. "Is that when kids would dress up in strange things and parade around the streets?"

Dean nodded. "Sorta, we went to houses and asked for candy."

Percy had now walked over and was listening interestedly to the two's conversation.

"We have that in the wizarding world too." said Percy, mostly addressing Dean. "Trick or treating I mean."

"Really?" asked Harry and the two boys looked at him in confusion.

"Yeah, have you never been?" asked Percy.

"No, I didn't go out of the house too much." replied the tiny boy.

"Why, not?" asked Dean.

He glanced away looking a bit confused. "I dunno, my Earl always got sad when I left. I didn't like the outside anyway. All the people were... pressuring."

Percy frowned and grabbed the two younger boys by the cuff of their sleeves and pulled them up to their room. The three children sat on the bed, two of them looking rather concerned.

"Harry, what is the Earl Grey like?" asked Dean seriously.

Said boy blinked in thought. "He's tall." he said motioning with his arms how, the man towered above his head. "And, has white hair, that's pulled back into a ponytail... and purple eyes. He carries a sword too, he said it was his best friend's, Charles Phipps."

"What does he act like?" asked Percy.

"He's nice, well to me anyway. He's not really nice to anyone else, sometimes Puck. I know he was nice to a lot of people before, but they're all dead I think. He's really sad though, when he thinks no one is looking he's sad."

"Has he ever done anything to hurt you, hit you or-"

Harry shook his head wildly and a flash of anger crossed his face. "No!" he snapped. "My Earl wouldn't hurt me!" He stood glaring at his two friends. "You may be important to me, but you will not speak of Charles Grey in such a way! He is my most precious!"

Dean looked down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult your guardian."

"Harry, did your Earl... did he ever become a prefect?" asked Percy slowly.

"Yeah, he said he was the youngest ever."

"I see." said Percy, his eyes wide.

* * *

"Good night Percy!" said one Oliver Wood cheerfully.

"'Good' my arse Oliver." muttered Percy who was rather annoyed at having to do twelve o'clock rounds.

Stepping down the stairs the redhead sighed as he looked at the couch he once found Harry sleeping on.

_Charles Grey, Youngest Prefect in History_  
_1777_

"Harry, who are you?"

* * *

"Are you sure the library is over here?" asked Harry, following his shadow.

_"We are sure."_

"I was so sure it was in the opposite direction."

Padding straight into the restricted section, Harry stared at the many books, all dedicated to dark magic.

"velox legere"

Staring up at the ceiling, he waited.

Suddenly the books from surrounding shelves rose and began circling him as they flew out their rows, their pages flipping rapidly. Strings of words were rising from the pages surrounding the child with text. He closed his eyes contently as he let the information seep into his skin.  
And as suddenly as it started it stopped, the books flying back to their original position. Harry stood, wobbling slightly and opened his eyes. A new sheen of intelligence was glazed over the the green orbs.

_"We do always enjoy watching that."_

Harry nodded. "Well I believe I know how to summon you and the effects of doing so."

The two turned only to be greeted with the site of a door that wasn't there before.

"Get him out." whispered an unfamiliar, layered voice in his ears. "He will rot if not."

* * *

Snape sighed as he walked quietly down the hallway, his footsteps masked.

He turned a corner when a loud crash came from the door behind him. he pushed open the door expecting to see the wonderful sight of fearful students, but found something better.

"Lily."

* * *

Harry stared in mild interest at the black clad figure before him.

Professor Snape was standing in front of a rather flashy mirror. The teacher's hand rested against it's glassy surface.

Harry blinked, and realization dawned upon his face.

"I show not your face but your hearts desire?" said the boy loudly.

The teacher flinched and glanced behind him, greeted by the sight of a tiny boy.

"Potter! What are you doing out at this hour?!"

Ignoring the question Harry stepped in between the mirror and his teacher.

"I believe it would be smart if you forgot of this mirror professor."

The black-clad man twitched. "That is not possible."

A small hand patted his forearm, caressing his dark mark. "Neither is whatever is in that reflection."

Silence fell and Snape stepped aside, pulling Harry into his place.

"What do you see?"

Harry looked solemn.

"The reflection is exactly the same, except-" The child paused.

"Except I am not in it."

* * *

**SO. MANY. PAGE. BREAKS. So, how was it? I hope you people realize that Harry was talking to his shadow... right?**

**Please review!**


	16. Samhain

**I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of it's characters.**

* * *

Harry woke up unusually early to the sounds of whispering.

_"Together."_

_"We will be together with our wielder tonight!"_

_"Together. Together. Together!"_

Said 'wielder' blinked lazily at his shadow before hopping out of his bed and glancing at the wall clock.

3:17

Harry shrugged and decided he probably wouldn't get any sleep with his shadow's whispers anyway. Grabbing his clothes he quietly exited the room, intending to take an early shower. He stowed down the stairway and leisurely exited the Gryffindor tower, the Fat Lady's annoyed scoffs resounding behind him.  
He walked for a good forty minutes before stopping in the middle of a rather unfamiliar hallway (actually, he walks down this hallway everyday to History of Magic.)

"Heh? Where am I?" he muttered in quiet monotone.  
He turned around at the sound of a rather obnoxious voice.

"What's this?! A little kiddie out of bed?!" Peeves was zooming down the hallway, large grin on his face. He stopped abruptly as caught full sight of the tiny figure.

"Ah, it's you." he said in an unusually subdued voice.

"It seems so." replied Harry quietly.

Peeves blinked sheepishly before continuing, "You know a lot about, poltergeists right?"

He nodded.

"W- well do you think you could help me with, y'know my destructive stage?"

Harry blinked. "Mmm? Well okay. Has your master given you a ritual yet?"

Peeves blushed and looked away. "I don't... have a master."

"Oh. Then I guess I'll have to do the ritual myself." mused the boy.

"You'd do it? Really?"

"Yeah." said Harry, glancing around the hall. "But only if you walk me to the Gryffindor showers."

Peeves frowned. "It's only two doors down from the Gryffindor common room."

"Is it?"

* * *

"Are you excited for the feast?" asked Neville over the murmur of the Great Hall.

Harry blinked up at his friend in confusion. "What feast?"

"The Halloween feast!" exclaimed Dean enthusiastically.

"Oh. Okay."

Neville sighed. "I'll take that as a no. What about your Percy?"

"Huh?" said the redhead. "Ahh okay."

Dean stared in concern at the boy who seemed to be on another planet. "You okay mate?"

Percy blinked, processing the question. "Um... I'm fine just... just thinking." he said, glancing at the raven-haired boy sitting across from him. "Y'know what? I think I'm gonna go to the library." he said standing up. "I'll see you guys later." with that he stridded out the Great Hall a distracted, but determined look on his face.

"What's up with him?" muttered Dean.

Harry placed his chin in his palm, a miniscule frown on his face. "I don't know."

"Mr. Potter, stay after class."

"It's Gray sir."

Dean smiled sympathetically and patted his friend on the back, "I'll see you at dinner, eh?" and walked out the classroom.

"What can I help you with sir?" asked Harry in his usual monotone, he glanced over his shoulder. His shadow was restless.

"Do not complete the contract tonight."

The only indication Harry had heard was his eyes widening, he walked over to a nearby and pulled up a chair before plopping down in it. This conversation was going to be long.

"I have to." replied the child quietly.

"You do not."

_"Well he chooses to and that's all the matters, Severus. You will not keep him from us."_

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced behind again to see his shadow standing at full height, black tendrils of magic curled around him, caressing his face.

An annoying thought popped into his head. 'Even my shadow in taller than me.'

"Take your hand off of him!" snarled Snape as he abruptly stood, sending his chair clattering to the floor.

The shadow growled and his grip on Harry's shoulder tightened. Sighing, the green-eyed boy stood. "Please stop, I have things to do and your quarreling is not helping me complete them any faster."

He pushed his shadow's hand off his shoulder. "Return to your original form please, I don't have all day."

The black form nodded sadly before returning back to it's flat form on the floor. Harry turned back to Snape, with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry sir, but I am going to do it anyway."

The teacher growled through clenched teeth, his eyes narrowed. "Fine then, detention! Starting now!"

Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to the open door only to have it slam close in front of him, there was a loud click as the lock slid into place. He did not like this.

He did not like this at all.

"Let me through." he murmured, not turning around.

"No."

The child turned and Snape flinched, the rage etched in those green eyes was... was...

Horrifying.

Harry, strided across the room, grabbing an empty potions bottle and smashing in against the edge of a table.

"How dare you vandalize my possessions!" yelled the Professor.

Harry ignored him, as he mumbled angrily to himself. He picked up a shard as glass and shadow began to whisper excitedly, moving directly in front of him.

Snape realized was what he was doing, only a second too late.

He dragged the tip of the shard against his wrist the blood dripping into his shadow.

_"Necesse est mihi daret sanguinem meum annuntiabit vobis."_ he chanted along with his shadow.

Snape tried to grab the boy, but was pushed away by an invisible shield. "Stop!" he screamed frantically. "Harry stop!"

Then all he saw was black.

He had thought maybe he had fainted, but realized he was still standing in his classroom. His classroom that was cloaked in black. Suddenly a voice surrounded him, as if coming from the walls itself.

_"We are bonded with our beloved! A bond stronger than Holy Matrimony! We our bonded!"_

The pitch black dripped from the walls, settling on the floor leaving it as though there was nothing below him. Suddenly the floor returned to normal, but something was off.

All the shadows were turned towards Harry.

"What have you done?" asked Snape, his voice cracking. "To bond with something so dark... what have you done?"

Harry regained his emotionless expression and walked over to his professor and patted him on the shoulder. A black band wand wrapped around his wrist like a tattoo.

"It's alright Professor," his voice darkened. "but if you try something like that again I will not forgive you."

He turned and walked over to the door.

"Now then, I believe we have a feast to attend."

Snape sighed and the two left, on their way to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Mr. Potter please explain to me what we are doing here."

"It's Gray sir."

Snape was completely sure that they were nowhere near the Great Hall, especially given the fact that they standing inside of the girl's restroom.

"Why are we in the women's lavatory?"

Harry opened a stall and glanced inside. "I'm pretty sure the Great Hall is just through here."

Snape clutched his forehead, feeling a migraine coming on. 'What in the hell possessed me to follow this directionally impaired twit?!'

He was about to leave when the shrill screams of the students assaulted his ears. Immediately he grabbed the still emotionless boy by the arm, dragging him closer and closing themselves into a stall.

"We will stay in here." he whispered. "Don't make any unnecessary noises." In all honesty Snape wasn't entirely sure why he bothered saying that, the boy probably wouldn't make a sound even if it was necessary.

Be that as it may, he still felt a minuscule nod as the boy clutched his robes tightly. The Potions Master glanced down at the tiny thing and felt a small wave of sympathy for the shivering figure.

Emotionless looking or not, any child would be scared in such a situation.

The boy shifted wrapping the professor's long robes around him, laying his head against his chest. Snape blinked slightly as the boy stopped moving completely his tiny breaths evening out.

The idiot had fallen asleep.

He clutched the bridge of his nose, contemplating the repercussions of blowing his cover by screaming at the insufferable boy. He decided against it feeling it would be best if he didn't alert their whereabouts to whatever was terrorizing the school. 'Besides,' he mused in his head. 'I'd prefer his a sleep over hysterical.'

He was then jerked out of his thoughts at the sound of footsteps resounding from down the hall. Steeling himself for a possible attack he was surprised (and rather annoyed) to hear a rather pompous voice yell, "Harry!" to the high heavens.

The boy in question jerked awake in his professor's arms and stepped out of the stall, his teacher following behind him.

Percy Weasley was glancing between teacher and student, a horrified expression etched upon his face before it quickly switched to fury.

"You slimy bastard!" hissed the teen.

Snape blinked and raised an eyebrow. "As unsurprised I am to hear that from a Gryffindor such as yourself, I am not entirely sure what I did to merit such insults."

But Percy ignored him instead, grabbing the Gray heir and checking form head to toe, as if searching for injuries, babbling all the while.

"Oh Harry, are you alright? Did he hurt you? Did he touch you? Don't you worry little one, the headmaster will surely hear about this! He'll be in Azkaban before you can say pedophile!"

"Pedophile?!" exclaimed Snape, finally realizing what the Weasley boy was screeching about. "I am no pedophile!"

Percy's eyes narrowed to slits as he clutched tiny Harry to his chest, fury seemed to roll off him in waves as he growled lowly at his professor. "Don't you speak to me, you disgusting scum! You daren't deny this after walking out a bathroom stall with _my_ Harry. I swear to you, the second I get a chance I'll wring your useless neck. Defiling a child in such a way. I promise you I'll send you to Hell you belong in and go there myself, just to torture you for the rest of eternity."

This was not what Snape was expecting. There is no way this could possibly be the quiet, obedient boy from Snape's second period. The red head shook with anger, clutching Harry close.

"Ranger Perfect." said a tiny voice from under Percy's arm.

"Yes Harry?"

A raven haired head peeked from behind long, Weasley limbs. Harry glanced up at his prefect with emotionless eyes.

"I don't think Snape is a pedophile."

Percy frowned, clutching his friend tighter. Snape did not like the glare the redhead was sending him.

"You're just confused." he chided.

Harry pushed away the offensive arms and sighed. "He was just trying to protect us from the thing that made all the students scream."

The Weasley's eyes narrowed, but he took a step. "Fine." he hissed. "But if he does anything to you..." he trailed off, adding to the horrifying effect.

Snape sneered. "As if I'd lust after some scrawny Gryffindor child."

Percy growled and was about to retort, when a loud 'BOOM' resounded from somewhere down the hall.

And suddenly a troll.

It all happened too fast, one moment they were standing in a troll-free bathroom, and the next the huge greyish-green creature was towering above them.

Percy who had been standing next to Harry squeaked before saying. "I forgot to tell you, a troll got into the school."

Snape snarled not taking his eyes off the offending beast. "Oh wonderful! I'm ever so glad you could fit it into your schedule to tell us Weasley!"

So far Harry had been silent during this whole ordeal, watching the giant being as it destroyed the bathroom. He shrugged, seeming to come to a decision.

"Well, I suppose now would be a pretty good time to test it."

Snape flinched and glanced at the expressionless child. "You'd better not!" he snapped. "It's too dangerous! I forbid it!"

But the child ignored him and instead glanced at his redheaded friend. "Can you promise not to hate me after this?"

Percy blinked and quickly nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks."

* * *

**UGH. I haven't uploaded in so long! And what I DO upload is a piece of crap... Oh well, I just wanted to tell you I'm working on a new fic. I don't plan to post it until after I finish at least Harry's first year in both of my current fics, but I may post a teaser.**

**Please review!**


	17. Sorry

**I do not own Harry Potter, Black Butler, A Midsummer's Night Dream nor any of their characters.**

* * *

"Oi, Mr. Shadow. You said you'd protect me, right?" said Harry.

Percy watched as the shadows all faced Harry, surrounding him.

_"Anything for our Most Precious."_

Harry blinked and nodded. "Then help me with this troll."

Shadows rose from the ground in tendrils, wrapping lovingly around the boy's figure. _"Of course."_ The tendrils weaved together and a tall figure stood in it place. Completely black, it turned to Harry and reached out a hand to caress the boys cheek.

_"Whatever can we do?_"

An emotionless voice replied. "Kill it."

_"Gladly."_

The... _thing_ pulled a black tendril from the air, and with a flick of it's wrist it wrapped around the troll's neck, tightening.

Tightening.

Tightening.

The troll writhed, before falling to the ground, it's mouth frothed and eyes rolled back into it's head, the black noose disappearing and leaving red rope-burns in it's place.

_"Did we satisfy our Most Precious' needs?"_

Harry nodded. "Yes."

The thing planted a kiss on the boy's forehead, right above his scar and faded into the shadows. Harry turned, staring straight into Percy's eyes.

They were such a sad shade of green.

"Are you going to hate me now, Ranger Perfect?"

Percy didn't know what happened after that as he promptly fainted.

* * *

"Hey Ranger Perfect!"

'Ah, Harry? You're here, have you come to see me?'

"Ranger Perfect!"

'But Harry, your voice has gotten deeper, no? How long has time passed for you to have matured so? You almost sound like my two youn-'

"Perfect Percy!"

'Oh. Excuse me for confusing you with my idiot brothers. I should has realized you would never raise your voice to such heights.'

Percy was brought out of his sleepy musings as he was engulfed in ice-cold water. "You brats!" yelled the Prefect before jumping out of the bed and chasing his younger brothers around the Hospital Wing.

But the twins abruptly stopped, their grinning faces sobering into small frowns as they turned to their brother. "You need to go talk to Harry." they said in quiet unison.

"Why?"

Fred began to look angry, "Whatever you said to him really hurt him, he thinks you hate him."

**-Flashback-**

Fred and George blinked as the tiny figure of Harry Potter slinked into the common room, a solemn expression on his cherubic face, it was not uncommon for the boy, but this time it seemed strangely out of place. Where he had been, they didn't know. He should have been in the common room since all of the students had been sent there after the troll announcement.

"Hey, Harry." called George across the room. The child, snapped out of his daze and glanced up at the Weasley twin.

"Hello, Ranger Reckless. If you don't mind, I'm not in the mood to talk right now." Harry called back.

"He's never in the mood to talk is he?" said Alicia Spinnett, who had been listening to the entire conversation.

The twins ignored her and walked over to the petite boy. "What's wrong Pip-squeak?" asked the boy's in unison. They leaned in closer as a clear drop of something dripped from his emotionless eyes.

Harry was crying.

"Your brother hates me." he said in his usual voice. "He promised he wouldn't... but he does." He closed his eyes, the tears dripping onto his shirt as they continued to roll down his deadpan face. "I can't really blame him though, I'd hate me too."

He turned and slowly walked up to his dormitory, leaving worried twins behind him.

**-Flashback-**

"You made him cry!" accused George angrily. "What had he ever done to you, to make you have done something like that?!"

Fred nodded. "Whatever you did to him, you better apologize! We'll have you head if you don't."

'Cry?' thought Percy in horror. 'Harry can cry? And I caused him to do so?!'

He ran out the room, not bothering to change out of the Hospital Wing pajamas Not bothering to explain where he was going to his brothers. Not bothering to listen to the teachers who yelled at him for running in the hall. Not bothering to scold the two Gryffindors, who were skipping class. Not even bothering to explain himself to Professor McGonagall as he burst into her classroom, stopping in front of Harry Potter's desk.

"Sorry." he found himself saying, repeating. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorr-"

"For what?" everyone was staring at him, though only one person was significant.

"I don't hate you... so don't hate me. Okay?" slurred Percy quickly as he stared at the small boy, waiting for his reaction.

A smile.

And it wasn't one of those half smiles Harry liked to do, the ones where the corner of his mouth slightly quirks before disappearing again, like it never happened.  
No, this was a smile, splitting his whole face, with rosy cheeks and squinty eyes. It was not a Harry smile, but Percy wish it was, because it looked so happy. And Percy knew then, that all was forgiven.

"Okay." replied Harry in a small voice.

"Mr. Weasley please, get out of my classroom."

* * *

"Hello Poltergeist."

"Gya!" screamed the creature as he turned around, only to see Harry Potter standing behind him. "Uhh, hi."

The boy blinked before frowning slightly. He flicked his wrist and a piece of chalk appeared in his hand and he stared expectantly at the mischievous being. "I would like to perform the bounding ritual now."

"Bounding ritual?!" exclaimed Peeves in surprise as he glanced around the dark corridor. "Here?"

The boy shook his head and held out his small left hand before pulling Peeves down the hall and up the stairs, until they reached the top floor, right next to the astronomy tower. (Peeves was greatly amazed that Harry could muster up enough of his sorely lacking sense of direction to lead them there.)

The boy leaned his back against the banister, both of his hands were now holding the Poltergeist as he stared at the being. He suddenly leaned back, pulling Peeves with him.

They had just fallen from the seventh floor of Hogwarts.

And for some reason Peeves couldn't fly.

They were near closer and closer to the hard floor, their shadows expanding.

He was going to die. The boy's emotionless eyes would be the last thing he'd ever see.

He couldn't close his eyes, Harry back was but a centimeter away from the hard wood. A black hand reached up from the shadows, surrounding the two figures.

They disappeared with a 'pop'.

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I know this chapter is short, but I promise the next one will be longer.  
****Feel like things went a bit too fast in this chapter, don't you think?**

**Please review!**


	18. Fatherly Feelings

**I do not own Harry Potter, Black Butler, A Midsummer's Night Dream nor any of their characters.**

* * *

"Why are his letters, so damn _short?!_" screeched the deceased Earl Grey angrily.

Puck sighed for the fifth time that afternoon, the Earl seemed to be having another of his nervous breakdowns. The man was a wreck without his pseudo-son, worrying constantly about how his precious child was coping. And this _by far _was the longest times he'd been without his timid little Harry. Puck supposed the man's worry was reasonable, he himself had been worried about his little squirt. Since the day Harry moved in with the two beings he had only left the Manor a total of eleven times. He had never had a friend his age (or species) in his entire life, the Earl was a very possessive person and rarely allowed Harry out of his sight. Unable to touch the boy he became even more obsessive with catering to the child's whims, though fortunately Harry never became spoiled. It almost saddened the Poltergeist when he thought about it, knowing the Dursley's imprint on him is was caused the boy to be so introverted. He had never opened up to the Earl, even after spending so long with him.

"Harry is fine, Grey." said Puck after another sigh.

The Earl sunk to the ground, eyes clenched closed. "Puck, please... I need my little boy. It's been _months_, I can't take much more of this... C- can't we just, go to his school or something?"

Puck groaned at the pleading tone his master was using, to be honest he really missed the kid too. "I- We- Harry needs his space. We shouldn't go there and muck everything up."

"It's just for a little while." pleaded the ghost, still on his knees. "No more than an hour."

"And were just going to waltz in and demand for Harry Grey?"

Grey nodded, "Yeah."

"Ohhhhh... _Fine,_but if Harry gets in trouble or something, don't blame me."

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Stop screaming."

"H- Harry!" stuttered Peeves, before starting. "Were alive."

"_Are all Poltergeists this daft?"_

Peeves glanced up to see a towering pitch-black figure standing protectively over the Grey heir. "What the hell is that?!"

"_And rude, too."_

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. "This is my shadow."

Peeves blinked with a perplexed. "Sh- shadow? Shadows don't do... that."

"I bonded with it, he is my protector of sorts."

"I see." said Peeves, not seeing at all. "So... it was him that saved us?"

"_I didn't save you, it was my master's idea to drag you over the banister."_

"What?! Why?"

The edge of the small boy's lips quirked slightly in a miniscule smirk. "It was payback for scaring me on my first day."

'He didn't look very scared.' thought the poltergeist grumpily. "Where are we?" he snapped, looking at his surroundings. They were seated of a flagged stone floor, much similar to Hogwarts floor. It was dark, lit only by a nearby candle seated on a small table. There was a sword sitting next to the light source, a grey stone was situated in the hilt.

"The basement of Rinnoji Temple."

Peeves blinked. "Er, and where exactly is that?"

"Nikkō, Tochigi Prefecture, Japan"

"So we... apparated?"

"_No." _replied the shadow. "_We fazed, a transportation method using shadow magic."_

"Oh." Peeves replied artfully. "And... why are we here?"

"It is a magically powerful place, it will make out bonding much easier."

The poltergeist flinched. "So, we're bonding then? How do I no you won't force into servitude, or something?"

The shadow spat angrily, it's lithe form leaning over Peeves. "_As if our most precious needs _you_, when he has one as skilled as us. Be grateful he is bestowing you with such an opportunity!"_

Peeves frowned, even though he was rather intimidated by the creature. "How will this help me with my destructive stage anyway? It's not like it will do anything"

"Actually," harry interjected, "it will. When making a magical bond, it enables the two beings to share magic. Most Poltergeists are bonded, because wizard magic has a calming effect on them, making the destructive stage much shorter and more manageable."

Peeves nodded thoughtfully. "Oh, well then I guess that makes sense. Er... what do I have to so exactly? To bond with you, I mean."

Harry turned to his shadow and said quietly, "If you will."

The creature nodded and melted into the floor, leaving a pitch-black puddle. The puddle began to spread, thinning in some places and forming black lines. When the spreading stopped the two beings were surrounded by a pentagram, runes were carved about the outer circle and Peeves could hear a hum of magic emmiting from them.

Harry walked over to the table and grabbed the sword and candle. He placed the candle in the center of the pentagram, and slit his palm. The red blood splattered on the ground before it was sucked in by the pentagram, the runes changed to a dark grey and glowed.

Harry beckoned Peeves over "Cut your hand with this sword and do as I did."  
He nodded and repeated the boy's motions. After doing so, the runes began to turn a blood red. The room filled with white light and the was a loud 'BANG' before everything went black.

* * *

Severus Snape sighed as he strode down the empty hallways of Hogwarts. Classes had just ended and all of the students were eating dinner in the Great Hall, leaving the Potions Master in semi-peace.  
He turned sharply around the corner, contemplating. Things were getting... rough. He was exceedingly worried about Hogwarts latest celebrity. Potter had joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team, a dangerous idea alone. Not only that, but he had a rather psychotic shadow trailing after him, offering so-called 'protection'. Severus would be damned if he didn't believe that that that... _thing _wouldn't be the boy's down-fall. To top it off, the school's resident Poltergeist seemed to be unusually close to the brat.

What to do, what to do?

He suddenly flinched at the sound of a familiar voice. "Well if it isn't Snapey-poo!?"

Yes, Harry definitely got his nick-naming habit from his Guardian.

* * *

**Ugh, it been so long! I'm disgusted with how slowly I've been updating, please forgive me.**

**Please review.**


	19. I Don't Shake

**Ugh, I feel no need to write a disclaimer anymore so shut up, you know I don't own anything.**

* * *

"What are you doing here, Grey?" growled Snape as he stared at the solid-looking ghost.

"I don't answer to you, boy. Now tell me where my son is." replied the being with a brazen smile.

Snape blushed and sputtered indignantly. "I am no longer a _boy_ as you so eloquently put it! I am... I am a Potions Master! And I will not allow myself to be bullied by the likes of you!"

The Grey Lord rolled his eyes before sauntering past the Professor. "Fine, I'll find him myself. Puck!"

The was an obnoxious 'BANG' and a mischievous looking boy, with a crown atop his blonde hair appeared next to the Earl.

"Waddaya want?" sighed the Poltergeist exasperatedly.

"We're going to the Great Hall!" declared the man with gusto.

Snape called out, but the two had already sped down the hall, straight towards their intended destination.

"Shit."

* * *

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry!"

The entire hall turned to see an unfamiliar pair of people standing in the doorway of the Great Hall.

Immediately, Percy Weasley stood protectively in front of Harry with his wand drawn. "W- who are you?" he asked.

The older one blinked with a slight frown as he tried to crane his neck over the Weasley's shoulder, the other one simply chuckled in amusement.

Dumbledore stood with a worried frown and slowly approached the two intruders. "I am going to have to ask you to leave, sirs." said the old man. "As I do not know who you are."

They ignored him and walked past approaching Percy. The redhead sent a stunner, which was dodged artfully before the younger stranger pushed him out of the way.

The crowned boy grinned as he stared down at Harry, who was completely devoid of emotion. "Harry." he said with a grin. The teachers stood and few students screamed before,

he hugged him?

"I missed you so much!" squealed the Poltergeist.

"Hello, Puck." said Harry his voice muffled against his companion's hold. He struggled away and turn towards the other man.

"Hello Harry."

The boy stood on his toes, planting a kiss near the Earl's chin (still as far as he could reach) though never actually touching it of course, then sat back down. The Hall was stunned as they watched the normally inexpressive boy commits such adorable acts.

"Oh!" said Percy Weasley standing from his spot on the floor. "You're the Earl Grey!" he grinned and extended a hand. "I'm Percy Weasley, it's nice to meet you!"

The Earl glanced down at the appendage before looking back at it's owner. "I'm sorry, I don't shake. It is nice to meet you, as well. Harry has written so much about you."

"Has he?" said Percy, glancing down at the boy in question, who was continuing on with his dinner. "I'm glad he thinks of me so highly."

Dumbledore seemed to regain his composure and strode over to the two intruders. "If I could talk to you in my office, I would be honored."

Grey nodded and Puck grabbed Harry by the arm. "Only if he can come with us."

Dumbledore frowned, "I'd rather if he didn't."

But the three had already made their way towards the door. The headmaster sighed, but followed.

* * *

"Lemon drop?" asked Dumbledore in a conversational tone.

Harry blinked and turned to his guardian, "What is that? Can I eat it?"  
The Earl simply shrugged. "I don't know, but I wouldn't eat anything he offers."

"Why ever not?" asked the old man in a affronted tone.

The Earl scoffed while Puck replied. "'Cause he doesn't trust you."

The headmaster frowned before changing the subject. "So, Mr. Potter is staying under your care? I was under the impression he was still living with the Dursleys."

Puck snickered while Harry averted his gaze.

"No," fumed Grey angrily. "Mr. _Potter_ is not staying under my care."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed before he replied. "Please do not lie to me, Mr. Grey. It is obvious you are Harry's guardian."  
"He is." said Harry, who was waving at the many portraits of former Headmasters.

"But you just said-"

"Harry's last name is Grey, or did he not tell?" interrupted Puck with a wide grin.

Dumbledore scoffed. "Yes yes," he said sounding annoyed. "But you took him from the Dursleys, correct?"

"No." said Harry, who was staring at the Sorting Hat. "Auntie 'Tunia left me there after Uncle Vernon got really angry."

"What?" said Grey in a an urgent voice. "You never told me that."

"You didn't ask." Harry stood and walked over to the Headmaster's bookshelf. "Hey, I'm gonna put that on." he said pointing at the ragged hat on the top shelf.

"I- well alright." replied Dumbledore, sounding slightly confused.

Harry nodded and summoned it with a quick _Accio_ before sitting on the floor and placing it on his head.

"Weird kid." said the portrait of Phineas Nigellus.

"Shut up, Phineas." sneered Grey.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the familiarity between the two. "Did you attend Hogwarts, Mr. Grey? I don't recall ever seeing you."  
Charles smirked. "It was a bit before you worked here."

Dumbledore became a teacher in 1922, so apparently this man was _much _older than he let on.

"Oh well if it isn't lit'le Grey?" said a voice from the wall of portraits. The Headmaster glanced up to see a cheery-looking Parshlen Happcock the Headmistress in 1773.

"I must say, I didn't quite expect ya' ta' still be livin'." she said through her scottish drawl. "Got ye'self a Sorcerer's Stone like Albus here, eh? Can't say I'm unhappy tha' yeh still around, best Prefect we ever 'ad and an even better Head Boy." There was a murmur of agreement amongst the other portraits and the Earl smiled slightly.

"I'm flattered that you felt so, Milady. Though no, I haven't been using any stone to keep me around."

Dumbledore scoffed. "Could we please return to the problem at hand."

"And what problem might that be?"

"Mr. Potter belongs at the Dursleys where he is safe."

Grey nodded and stood, Puck following. "Of course he does, but Mr. Grey belongs in my home and you will not take him from me old man."

Puck reached down and picked up the child and placed the hat back onto the shelf. "We gotta go little buddy, but we'll see you over Christmas break." he placed a kiss on the boy's forehead.

Grey mimicked the gesture and placed his ghostly lips in the same spot, leaving the feeling of a drop of water dripping onto his head.

They left and Dumbledore sneered as the door close with a snap.

"You're in over your head Albus." said the Sorting Hat.

Page Break

* * *

"Er, excuse me. Mr Grey?" Percy blushed slightly at his nervous tone.

Grey glanced over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Mr. Weasley."

Percy took a deep breath before gaining a determined look, he wasn't in Gryffindor for nothing. "You're not supposed to be alive."

Grey blinked and chuckled, before full-out laughing and clutching his sides. "You're smart boy, I'm glad my Harry befriended you. Yes, boy you're right. I shouldn't be alive, which is why I'm not."

"What do you-"

**"****You're obviously smarter than most, son. You can put two and two together, you just need to remember, I don't shake.**

* * *

**Meh, s'okay I guess, but whatever. Anyway I am going to post a new story soon and those of you who are fans of slash will most certainly like it... probably.**

**Please review!**


	20. Eye Contact

Harry snuggled comfortably into his blanket, pulling it father up to his nose. He rolled over onto his stomach and let out a satisfied sigh. The shadows around him prodded gently against him in a curious gesture.

"Please, stop it." he said quietly to his familiar.

The shadows paused mid-poke and shrunk back into it's intended positions about the room.

"We're sorry, our Precious."

Harry didn't respond, finally pulling the comforter over his head and falling back to sleep. Unfortunately, it did not last long. The curtains were pulled open and the unforgiving orange glow of the morning sun shone from the window.

"Hey Grey, s'time to get up! Practice starts at 6:00, y'know?"

It would be the only morning that he ever slept like a normal human being.

A pair of arms wrapped around his torso, dragging him from the bed. He was hefted over a broad shoulder, but he didn't react, and instead continued to sleep. Oliver Wood simply grinned at the sound of the boy's soft snores and stepped down the stair towards the Quidditch pitch. Nothing like a good morning of practice to wake up a sleepy first year.

Harry was jolted awake as his back met with the cold metal bench in the boy's locker room. His vision was obscured as a shock of nauseatingly bright red cloth was thrown in his direction. He held it up in front of him, and examined it with expressionless eyes.

"Well, hurry up and change." said Oliver cheerfully from the other side of the room.

Harry simply plopped the practice robes onto the bench and stood. "No, I'll wear this, thank you." He motioned to his gray silk pyjamas.

The Quidditch captain raised and eyebrow, bit simply shrugged. "Okay, but don't get your knickers in a bunch if they get dirty."

The child blinked and shuffled forward a bit, slightly curious. "What are knickers?"

Oliver grinned before laughing heartily. "You're funny kiddo! I like you."

* * *

The obnoxious noise of students screaming filled the air. Crowds of people were huddled together disregarding each other's personal space. Cheers and catcalls could be heard from every direction. The admonishing yells of overworked teachers and prefects mingled with the deafening noise.

Severus Snape sneered down his nose at the grassy green Quidditch pitch below. Madam Hooch stood in the middle with a commanding air that any good referee exerted. She was somthing like a line. A line that split the field in half, the left side; green and silver, the right; red and gold.

Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint were standing in front of each other. Wood was still wearing his usual insufferably bright, toothy grin, while Flint was wearing his equally infamous sneer. They shook hands, and Snape could see the bruises from one another's fingers as soon as they let their arms dangle at their sides. House rivalries are deadly. The Gryffindor Quidditch captain grinned even wider as Hooch steadied the whistle to her lips. Though he'd never admit it, Severus always found that grin rather unnerving.

Snape allowed his eyes to wander in the direction of the Gryffindor seeker. Harry Grey -Potter- stood in front of the Slytherin seeker, his usual empty expression was plastered to his face. He had a loose grip on his broom and his gaze was directed in a completely different place than the rest of his team. He followed the green eyes which, for a moment, seemed to be directed towards him. He realized a second later, that it was fixed upon the seat above him. He glanced over his shoulder to see a unusually pensive looking Quirrell. He turned back, only to find the boy had directed his attention back to Hooch.

The whistle sounded and they were up in the air. Red and green blurs whizzed by moving to their proper places in the sky. Potter was but a red dot against a blue background as his eyes scanned the field from his high perch. It was obvious the boy wanted this over and done with as he flew in lazy laps along the edge of the stands. At least, he made in look lazy, he actually seemed to be the fastest one on the field. Snape sneered, McGonagall wasn't lying, the brat was good. Damn Potter genes.

The game continued as usual, the Slytherins cheating in their subtle way and Snape suppressing the urge to kick Jordan in the back of the head at the blunt insults towards his house. The Slytherins were still winning by 20 points though, and Severus could help but smirk at the grimace on that old cat's face as her team continued to lose. 'Heh, that old hag deserves it for braggi-'

He was suddenly jerked out of his thought as a red blur flashed by. Potter must have seen something.

But suddenly he stopped.

* * *

Quirinus kept an intent stare upon the enemy of his Lord. The boy was surprisingly fast, though and often flew outside of his cursing range occasionally bobbing back into it. As if baiting him. He leaned forward as the boy flew directly past, inches away from rubbing against the Teacher's Stand.

He flew maybe six feet away from the ground before abruptly stopping. The child glanced over his shoulder, leveling the Defense Professor with a bored stare. Quirrell tensed angrily at the boy's challenge and steadied the wand in his palm. He repeatedly muttered the incantations his Lord had taught him the night before and waited for it's effects.

* * *

Snape honestly didn't know what the hell what the brat was doing -did he ever?- as he shot up like a cork dislodged from a shaken up bottle of champagne, reaching even higher than ever before. The boy simply held tightly to the broom and turned his attention to the Teacher's Box again. Suddenly the broom gave a jerk, nearly throwing the tiny frame off. But he still didn't break his gaze as the cleaning tool continued to try and buck him off. Snape flinched as a black tendril curled around the boy's ear. Was this the shadow's doing? But the child simply batted it off, as he kept his right hand firmly attached to the handle.

The broom finally gave a giant lurch and threw Harry from the broom. The boy now held on with one hand and yet he still continued to stare at the Teacher's Box. Snape finally glanced behind him. Quirrell's lips were moving rapidly and he kept his eyes transfixed on the Boy-Who-Lived. He quickly turned back preparing to cast the counter curse. But Harry simply shook his head in a negative motion as he stared into the Potions Master's eyes, before releasing his grip and falling from the sky.

It seemed to happen in slow-motion.

The child's tiny frame was hurtling towards the ground. The Weasley twins who had been circling below him closed in, matching looks of horror on their identical faces. Snape wasn't sure which twin's broom Harry landed on, or rather bounced off of. The child left foot landed on the -in Severus' opinion- flimsy stick, his right leg extending below the instrument. He curled inward, as is crouching, before springing upwards, jumping from the broom and shooting forwards.

The child was now spread eagle as he hurtled downwards. Snape then realized that the boy's wand was clutched in his right hand, while the left was curled into a fist. He flipped so that he was falling feet first and mouthed the incantations, "Aresto Momentum" . His descent quickly slowed and he landed gracefully on the ground.

Wood was the first to reach the boy, Weasley (the one with the glasses) a close second. They checked the child for injuries, but abruptly stopped when Harry extended his left hand that was still curled into a fist. Unfurling his fingers, he revealed the gold ball that was settled in his hand and Wood grinned his stupid, creepy grin.

The damn brat had caught the snitch.

* * *

Harry shifted from the safety of the tree branch, his Nimbus 2000 clutched securely in his hand. The Forbidden Forest rustled around him, the quiet chatter of it's creatures caressed his ears. He stared down at the two men below him.

"What do you think you're playing at, Quirinus?" said the baritone voice of Professor Snape dangerously.

Quirrell shivered under the grip the Potions Master had on his robes. "I- I- I don't k- know what you're talking about S- Severus." he replied, shaking in his boots.

Snape's eyes narrowed, obviously not believing the man. Harry leaned forward, mildly interested in what his response would be.

"Remember where your loyalties lie." he hissed into the Defense Professor's ear before letting go of the maroon robes and watching Quirrell scramble off.

Harry jumped nimbly down in front of his Professor, who simply raised an eyebrow. "50 points from Gryffindor for entering the forest without a Professor present."

Harry blinked and cocked his head to the side. "There were two Professors present, sir."

Snape sneered and rolled his eyes. "Fine then, keep your points, a detention with Hagrid for your cheek."

The boy nodded and the two began to walk towards the castle. A comfortable silence enveloped them. "Thank you." Harry suddenly said.

Severus twitched, but didn't reply.

* * *

**Doop doop doop. Hello humans, how have ya'll been? Ah that's too bad or not, whatever. Soooo yeah here's ma' soopa' late chapta'. Sorry, but not really. Anyhoo, didja' like it? No, well DEAL WITH IT. Or don't, everyone deserves their choices.**

**Please review!**


	21. Faker

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure something goes here.**

* * *

Quirinus stared at Grey out the corner of his eye from across the room. The boy was as strange as usual, his tiny fingers were picking at paint on the desk and inspecting the thin pieces with curiosity. He found it rather hard to believe that this was the boy who had defeated his Lord. The child crouched below the desk, no doubt looking for more paint to dislodge. It must be an act, Quirrell concluded. No person could be so... So what? Oblivious? Out-of-it? Weird? The brat just didn't make sense. One minute he was staring at the ceiling, the next he was defeating the most difficult obstacles.

He stood from his seat and tripped down the aisles of students. 'Damn this pathetic persona.' Stopping in front of the desk, the Professor crouched down, kneeling at eye level with the bane of his existence.

"M- Mr. Grey?" he called -stuttered- gently. The boy didn't glance away from his intense inspection of the bottom of his desk.

"Yessir?" he asked in his expected monotone.

"P- please stay after c- class."

The brat still didn't look at him. "Yessir."

With that Quirrell stood and waited impatiently for the bell to ring.

*Bell*

"You asked me to stay after class, sir?"

Quirrell flinched and fell backwards in his chair, landing painfully against the floor. He glanced down to see Harry Grey sitting cross legged under his desk. "H- Harry!" he stuttered, this time it wasn't fake. "What are you doing? How did you get under there!?"

The boy simply shrugged and crawled out and sat in front of Quirrell's still knocked over chair. "I don't know. You asked me to stay after class, sir?"

The man stood, patting down his robes and cleared his throat. "Yes, I was simply wondering how you were faring after that horrible Quidditch match."

The boy blinked. "Oh."

...

...

...

"So, how are you faring?" Quirrell finally ground out, trying not to sneer in annoyance at the boy's lack of response.

He shrugged again. "I'm fine... Can I go now?"

Quirrell sighed and rubbed his temples. "Yeah, sure."

Harry stood and walked slowly towards the door, only stopping right in front of it to turn back. "Oh, sir?"

The man glanced up into luminous green eyes, finding faint amusement reflecting in them. "You forgot to stutter." The door closed quietly as he exited.

Definitely an act.

* * *

Hagrid stepped happily out his door, whistling a tune. He was joyfully surprised to see Lily and James' son waiting for him on his doorstep

"'Ello there Harry. What're ya' doin' out here?"

Harry glanced up from his spot below. "Good afternoon, Hagrid. I have forgotten how to get back to get back to my Common Room. So I thought I would sleep on your doorstep until Ranger Perfect came looking for me."

Hagrid smiled almost ruefully. What a strange boy, he's involved himself with. Though the child's equally strange acts of kindness always made up for his abnormal ways.

"Well yeh can't sleep there, ye'll catch the death of yeh in this weather! How's 'bout I walk yeh back to yer Common Room?"

Harry nodded and wrapped his petite hand around Hagrid's pinkie. Hagrid smiled again, this time more happily.

"So how has Hogwarts been treatin' yer?" asked the half-giant.

"Fine."

He nodded. "O'course, well Christmas break is comin' up. Do yeh plan on goin' back home?"

Harry nodded, a small light of sorts appearing in his eyes."Yes, the Earl gets lonely without me. Though, Ranger Perfect has invited me to come visit him for New Years."

Hagrid frowned. "The Earl? Who's that?"

Harry shrugged. "He is and was many things. At the moment though, he is my guardian."

Hagrid nodded. "Good." Anything was better than those Dursleys, as long as he takes care of Harry, Grey was in his good books.

They walked in silence through the mostly empty Hallways.

"Hagrid?"

"Yes Harry?"

Green eyes stared up in a curious expression. "What is the Cerberus guarding?"

Hagrid froze. "H- how'd yeh know 'bout tha'?"

Harry stared at him for a moment longer, before turning back to look ahead of him. "I understand, you're not meant to tell. I will not pester you any longer."

He nodded and let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Percy curled in on himself, deep in thought.

_"I don't shake."_

So? What does that have to do with anything?

_'1777'_

And he's still alive?

He squeezed his fists and grabbed the glass of water sitting on his bedside table, drinking it all in one gulp and continued to hold it loosely in his hand.

The variables were all there, sitting in front of him, mocking him. There was something, something obvious, something that fits diving in and out of his vision and lingering in the back of his mind. But what is it?

_"I don't shake" '1777' "I don't shake" '1777' "I don't shake" '1777' "I don't shake" '1777' "I don't shake" '1777' "I don't shake" '1777' "I don't shake" '1777' "I don't shake" '1777' "I don't shake" '1777' "I don't shake" '1777' "I don't shake" '1777' "I don't shake" '1777' "I don't sh-_

**'CRASH'**

The glass shattered against the wall after Percy threw it across the room in a fit of anger. Oliver snickered from his bed and grinned.

"I wonder how everyone would respond if they knew you had such a violent personality."

Percy sneered in the direction of his roommate. "Shuddup, or I'll aim the next one as your face."

Oliver just laughed. "So, what has you so hot and bothered? Somethin' happen to the Chudley Cannons? That's your team, right?"

He rolled his eyes. "Surprisingly, not everyone's life revolves around Quidditch."

The Jock leaned forward. "Then what is it?"

"It's not like you'll be of any help."

"Try me."

Percy sighed and leaned back to stare at the ceiling. "What's something that's really old, but doesn't shake hands... or no, what's something that should be dead and doesn't shake hands."

Oliver blinked and scratched his chin in thought. "Sounds like a ghost ta' me. Like y'know, 'cause they can't touch people."

He rolled his eyes again. "Ugh, you're such an idio-" He paused in thought before grinning.

"Hmm, you're a bit less stupid than I thought."

"Really?! You think so?! Could 'ya tell that to my Mum? And Professor McGonagall and Snape and Sprout and-"

'Raised by a ghost, eh? Explains a lot, I suppose.'

* * *

**Welp yeah, dassit folks. Be happy or not... it doesn't really make a difference to me.**

**Please review.**


End file.
